


O géniích, opilých víkendech a dětech

by AsterinXXX



Series: O vojácích a o géniích [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harley is a lucky kid, Kid Fic, M/M, Steve and Tony are chaotic parents, but i love them anyway, off-screen sex, they are cute
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterinXXX/pseuds/AsterinXXX
Summary: Kdyby jen Tony věděl, že ten jeden opilý víkend tehdy před lety změní celý jeho život... naštěstí k dobrému.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: O vojácích a o géniích [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681381
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	O géniích, opilých víkendech a dětech

**Author's Note:**

> Všem přeji trochu opožděné šťastné a veselé a brzy i všechno nejlepší do nového roku!
> 
> Na tomhle jsem pracovala posledních pár nocí, protože jsem si řekla, že je načase vám ukázat, co dál se dělo v životech našich úžasných chlapců. Nebudu se dlouho vykecávat, užijte si čtení!

Steva překvapilo zjištění, že se Tony řadí mezi tu malou skupinu lidí, která nemusí odcházet z místnosti, když jim někdo zavolá. Kdepak, v devadesáti devíti procentech případů Tony hovor prostě přijal a bylo mu jedno, jestli jsou jen sami se Stevem nebo jestli je pokoj plný lidí. Steve se tak stal svědkem mnoha zajímavých rozhovorů, nejčastěji se slečnou Pepper, s podplukovníkem Rhodesem a jednou dokonce i s knězem a majitelem bordelu - luxusní nevěstinec, Steve, luxusní nevěstinec!

Ze začátku měl sám Steve tendenci odcházet, aby měl Tony soukromí. Přišlo mu nevhodné zůstat a odposlouchávat, byly to přeci soukromé rozhovory! Nakonec s tím ale přestal, když ho Tony ujistil, že mu to opravdu nevadí.

Jenže dnes, dnes Steve věděl, že je to poprvé, co Tony opravdu litoval, že si nevzal hovor do soukromí.

Byli v obývacím pokoji, Tony seděl na pohovce s hlavou v dlaních a Steve stál pár kroků před ním, paže založené na hrudi a oči pevně fixované na temeno Tonyho hlavy. Nemluvili, ticho bylo těžké a nepříjemné - hlavně pro Tonyho, určitě.

"Je to jen hloupý vtip," řekl Tony nakonec, hlas slabý a rozechvělý. Sám svým slovům nevěřil. Nevzhlédl k němu, pohled stále upíral do země, jako by se bál, co by mohl ve Stevově tváři uvidět.

"To si nemyslím, Tony," zavrtěl zamítavě hlavou. "Ta dáma mluvila vážně."

Tonyho rty opustil rozechvělý dlouhý povzdech a opřel se hluboko do sedačky, ale stále se vyhýbal očnímu kontaktu. Vypadal zahanbeně a upřímně vyděšeně. Steve ho jen pozoroval a čekal. Ani nevěděl na co, ale čekal. Palcem levé ruky točil zlatým prstenem jako vždy, když nevěděl co dělat. Když byl nervózní, vystrašený, zmatený. Vždy si hrál s prstenem, který nosil už téměř rok a mohl se díky němu představovat jako Stark-Rogers; hrál si s ním a snažil se přijít na to, co říct.

"Zlobíš se." Nebyla to otázka, pouhé konstatování. A právě tato krátká věta Steva vrátila zpět do reality. Usmál se, zlehka a zavrtěl hlavou.

"Nezlobím se, Tony," řekl něžně. Tony konečně vzhlédl, hnědé oči plné nejistoty.

"Proč se nezlobíš? Měl bys... Měl bys zuřit, řvát po mě, co jsem to zase udělal za kravinu..."

"Kdyby řekla, že je tomu malému méně než šest let, to bych se zlobil. Co zlobil, zuřil bych. Udělal bych ti asi pořádnou scénu," ujistil ho se smíchem v hlase a Tony se konečně trochu uvolnil. Napjatě se zasmál a zatřepal hlavu.

"Scénu? Ty že bys uměl udělat scénu? Tak to je mi na jednu stranu líto, že není mladší, rád bych viděl scénu. Nikdy jsi scénu neudělal."

"Tony," řekl varovně, "nepokoušej svoje štěstí."

"Jasně, jasně. Žádná scéna, jasně," přikývl okamžitě, upřel pohled do prázdna a nakonec se zmučeným zaskučením znovu schoval tvář v dlaních. Steve spustil ruce. To, že se nezlobil neznamenalo, že si nechtěl tuhle chvíli vychutnat. Lidi to většinou nevěděli, ale Steve uměl být pořádný bastard, když chtěl. Ale teď na to nebyla nejlepší chvíle, došlo mu, když viděl, jak špatně na tom Tony je. Nesnažil se o dané situaci vtipkovat, jen zoufal. A když Tonyho opustil vtip, bylo to opravdu špatné.

"Hej, _mon ange_ ," šeptl znovu tím něžným hlasem, který používal vždy, když chtěl Tonyho uklidnit. Rychlým pohybem ruky odsunul holografickou obrazovku, která mezi nimi stále modře blikala - ještě před pár minutami na ní mohli vidět tvář sociální pracovnice ze státu Tennessee; postarší přísná dáma s pevně utaženým drdolem a hlubokými vráskami okolo úst - a klekl si do měkkého koberce před svého manžela. Lesley byla okamžitě u něj, položila Tonymu hlavu na stehno a zakňučela. I ona se ho snažila uklidnit. "Koukni na mě."

Tony se narovnal, ale neposlechl. Mnul si oči a nespokojeně drmolil: "Jak se to, sakra, mohlo stát? Ne, nic neříkej, vím jak se dělají děti, proboha! Ale stále... jak?! A proč mi o tom neřekla?"

“Na to ti nedokážu odpovědět.”

“Paráda, díky za pomoc!” odsekl frustrovaně a konečně ruce spustil. Hleděl na něj, vlasy rozježené do všech stran a oči zarudlé od neustálého tření. Steva kysele napadlo, že vypadal strašně. Vynervovaně. No, nedivil se.

Zhluboka se nadechl, ale Tony ho ke slovu nepustil. Převalil se na pohovce, vyskočil na nohy a snad jen ze starého zvyku vykročil k baru, který byl už pár let téměř prázdný. Ve skříni bylo jen pár vín a police zely prázdnotou. Zastavil se uprostřed kroku a šel zase zpátky.

“Co mám teď jako dělat, Steve? He? Řekni, no tak!”

“Přestat po mě řvát?” navrhl s klidem. Tony trochu zjihl a vrátil se k baru pro pivo. V jednom doušku vypil téměř polovinu.

“Fajn, to bychom měli. Co dál?”

“Potkat se s tou ženou, očividně, ”mávl rukou do míst, kde byla ještě před chvíli holografická obrazovka, “a promluvit si s ní o tom klukovi.”

Tony mlčel. Hrál si s lahví piva, pozorně ho sledoval a Steve jen doufal, že se konečně začal uklidňovat.

“Fajn,” šeptl nakonec a znovu se napil. Steve k němu došel, přivinul si ho k boku jednou rukou a vtiskl mu polibek na spánek.

“Bezpečnost na prvním místě, hm?” Nemohl si pomoct, musel si ho dobírat. Alespoň trochu.

“A dej mi svátek!” rozkřikl se dopáleně. “Tak jsem byl občas idiot, no! Nedělej, že jsi nikdy neudělal žádnou hovadinu.”

“Udělal, ale pokud vím, dítě mi po světě neběhá.”

“Nech toho.”

Steve mu vyhověl. Znovu ho krátce políbil a palcem mu kreslil na bok uklidňující kolečka. Okrajově ho napadlo, že by měl možná reagovat jinak. Vyděšeně, rozzlobeně, rozladěně. Ale nemohl se k tomu přinutit. Za tu dobu, co s Tonym žil, si zvykl na absurdní situace a tohle, přestože to bylo originální, nebylo to nejhorší, co kdy zažili.

Věděl, že se ten den jejich životy radikálně změnily. Ale byla to změna, kterou ve skrytu duše vítal.

Jako první byly na řadě testy otcovství. A mnoho telefonátů s právníkem. Tony udělal přesně to, co dělal vždy, když se ocitl v situaci, ve které nikdy předtím nebyl. Studoval. Vzdělával se. Strávil hodiny na telefonu a na internetu a zjišťoval vše, co potřeboval vědět. Steve tohle nechal na něm, věděl, že bude klidnější, když si sám zjistí, do čeho jde. On sám chtěl počkat na rozhovor s právničkou, která měla jejich (Jeho. Tonyho Steve do toho zatím zase tolik nezapadal) případ na starosti, a sociální pracovnicí.

Právnička, paní Jessica Hutchinsonová, byla rázná, ale milá dáma krátce po padesátce s kulatými brýlemi, tmavou pletí a holou hlavou. Přivítala je ve své kanceláři a když se všichni posadili, začala.

Steve převážně mlčel a pozorně poslouchal. Většina věcí se týkala Tonyho a jeho práv a povinností jakožto biologického otce; papírů, které bude muset podepsat (pokud se rozhodne se svého syna ujmout, samozřejmě) a následujících kroků. Tony seděl s kotníkem opřeným o koleno, opíral se o opěradlo křesla a zdál se klidný a vyrovnaný, nebýt toho pomalého rytmického ťukání jeho prstů do reaktoru. Steve k němu občas zabloudil pohledem a stiskl mu dlaň nebo stehno. Ťukání na okamžik ustalo, než začalo nanovo.

“Co když s tímhle nechci mít nic společného?” zeptal se Tony nakonec. Paní Hutchinsonová k němu vzhlédla a posunula si brýle na čelo.

“Chlapec půjde do dětského domova nebo pěstounské péče. Nemá žádné jiné příbuzné, kteří by se o něj mohli postarat, takže by se ho musel ujmou systém.”

“A kdybych se ho ujal a pak zjistil, že jsem fakt neschopný vychovávat dítě?”

“Stejný závěr,” přikývla. “Měl by ještě šanci na adopci, ale… letos mu bude devět. Je ještě malý, ale z hlediska adopcí se budou jeho šance už jen snižovat, protože-”

“-protože lidé chtějí adoptovat malé děti,” dokončil Tony a paní Hutchinsonová přikývla. Tony se zamračil. Kousal si ret, tlačil si palec do tváře a přemýšlel. Paní Hutchinsonová mu dopřála pár chvil ticha, než opět promluvila. Sundala si brýle, složila je a odložila na stůl vedle béžových složek.

“Pane Starku-Rogersi ( _autorka křičí nadšením, když může tohle jméno použít, le poznámka redakce),_ rozumím, že toho na vás teď hážu hodně. Je to šílená situace, neumím si představit, čím si procházíte. Oba dva,” věnovala Stevovi úsměv, než se opět vrátila k Tonymu. “A pokud se rozhodnete, že s tímhle nechcete mít nic společného, v pořádku. Chlapcova matka vám o něm nikdy neřekla, celé ty roky jste o něm nevěděl ani nikdo vás nemůže nutit se ho ujmout. Mít dítě je ohromný závazek.

Pokud se rozhodnete se o něj postarat, budete od nás mít veškerou podporu. Pokud ne, bude o něj postaráno. Ale nebudu vám lhát, máte možnost mu dát mnohem lepší život než kterýkoliv dětský domov nebo pěstouni. Náš systém není perfektní-”

Tony si odfrkl a paní Hutchinsonová se usmála.

“Daleko od perfektního, uznávám. Do ničeho vás netlačím, rozhodnutí je čistě na vás. Pokud potřebujete více času, je to v pořádku. Jen chci, abyste znal okolnosti.”

Steve viděl přesně ten okamžik, kdy se Tony rozhodl. Po tváři se mu přehnala změť emocí, než shodil nohu na zem, opřel se lokty o kolena a naklonil se dopředu. Věnoval Stevovi pohled a on jen přikývl. Byl pro už od začátku.

“Jaké budou další kroky?”

“Připravím veškeré papíry a ujistím se, že jste vhodní pro vychovávání dítěte. Obyčejně se kontroluje příjem, záznamy v trestním rejstříku, zaměstnání, psychický a zdravotní stav, stabilita partnerského vztahu a další. Sociální pracovník přijde i k vám domů, aby se ujistili, že je to vhodné místo pro dítě. Poté převezeme chlapce z Tennessee do New Yorku. Pod dohledem pracovníka se s ním několikrát sejdete. Doporučuje se to, je to pro dítě mnohem lepší se s novou rodinou nejprve seznámit.”

“Kde bude do té doby, než nám ho dáte?”

“U pěstounů nebo v domově, záleží, kam ho umístí.”

Tonymu se tahle možnost očividně nelíbila, ale nic neřekl. Steve věděl proč. Nikdy se o systém moc nezajímal, ale z toho mála co věděl mu bylo jasné, že domovy ani pěstounské rodiny nebyly vždy ta nejlepší volba.

“Minimálně následující rok budete se sociálkou ve spojení. Budou k vám docházet, aby se ujistili, že jde vše dobře. Pomůžou s čím budete potřebovat, například vybrat školu. Za chvíli začínají letní prázdniny a chlapec bude muset na zápis co nejdříve. Spolupráce se sociálkou bude trvat i další roky, ale pokud bude vše v pořádku, budou vás kontaktovat méně a méně. Bude to ale vyčerpávající proces, to vás musím varovat,” usmála se omluvně. Steve se uchechtl.

“Jsme zvyklí,” ujistil ji. Tony si odfrkl a obrátil oči ke stropu, ale i on se usmíval. Steve si uvědomil, že ťukání do reaktoru ustalo už před notnou chvílí. Uklidnil se.

“Nemůže někde vzniknout problém kvůli našemu druhu manželství?” zeptal se Steve. Paní Hutchinsonová okamžitě zavrtěla hlavou.

“Vůbec ne! Spojené státy podporují homosexuální páry v adopcích.”

“Což mě přivádí k otázce jak do toho zapadá Steve?” ozval se znovu Tony. “Může ho adoptovat? Aby to bylo všechno oficiální?”

“Samozřejmě, pokud na tom budete trvat. Je to jen záležitost několika podpisů. Ale doporučuji brát vše krok za krokem, souhlasíte?”

Souhlasili.

“Jak se jmenuje? A máte fotku?” zajímal se Steve. Paní Hutchinsonová otevřela jednu ze složek a podala jim fotografii hubeného hnědovlasého chlapce s modrýma velkýma očima. Steve se pousmál, když se zadíval dost pozorně, viděl, že měl Tonyho rysy.

“Jmenuje se Harley Keener, v prosinci mu bude devět. Je to šikovný kluk, škola mu jde, ale prý je pro něj složité najít si kamarády. Více vám o něm poví sociální pracovnice.”

Tony byl zticha. Prohlížel si chlapce na fotografii a Stevovi neuniklo, že se mu roztřásly ruce. Stiskl mu koleno.

“Hej. Dobrý?”

“Jo,” kývl okamžitě a fotku vrátil. Zamnul si nervózně ruce, aby třes schoval.

Paní Hutchinsonová jim dala několik dokumentů k prostudování, dostali od ní vizitku jak na ni, tak na sociálku, popřála jim hodně štěstí a rozloučili se. Steve postřehl, že fotografii zasunula mezi papíry.

Celou cestu autem nemluvili. Řídil Tony, zarputile sledoval vozovku a přemýšlel. I Steve toho všeho měl plnou hlavu. Na okamžik ho napadlo, jestli se neunáhlili. Určitě se unáhlili. Ale v žaludku se mu usazoval podivný natěšený pocit. Byl nervózní a snad měl i strach, ale zároveň se těšil. Neměl zkreslené představy, věděl, že to bude složité. O dětech toho moc nevěděl a Tony na tom byl podobně. Uměli to s Lily a s Clintovými dětmi, ale to bylo něco jiného.

Tony minul odbočku. Steve mlčky sledoval ulice, kterými projížděli a nedlouho nato parkovali v tom nejtemnějším rohu podzemním parkovišti obchodního domu. Tony vypnul motor, ruce mu spadly do klína a on se jen sesypal do sedadla. Hlavou se opřel o volant.

Téma děti vlastně nebylo nové. Už se o tom dřív bavili, ale jen velmi krátce. Sepsali si seznam možností a pak seznam plusů a mínusů týkající se jejich druhu života. Mínusy převažovaly a tak od toho nakonec upustili.

Ale tohle byla naprosto jiná situace. Harley už byl na světě a přišel o všechno. A buď skončí v systému pěstounských péčí a nevhodných rodin nebo… Nebo se o něj postarají oni.

Steve by ani jednoho z nich nenazval skvělým kandidátem na rodiče. Oba byli workoholici s nebezpečným stylem života, kteří se mnohdy sotva postarali sami o sebe. A to množství osobních problémů bylo alarmující. Nebyli perfektní. Ale Steve měl z tohohle všeho dobrý pocit. Můžou to zkusit, snažit se.

“Zvládneme to?” zeptal se. Tony k němu střelil pohledem.

“Asi ne. Ale zkusit to můžeme.”

“Líbí se mi tvůj optimismus,” odvětil kysele a opřel si hlavu o opěrku. Tony se unaveně zasmál. I on se opřel a očima bloudil po palubní desce, než se zaměřil na štos papírů ležící mezi sedadly. Vytáhl z nich fotografii.

“Je mi podobný?”

“Až na ty oči je to celý ty,” ujistil ho. Znovu si fotografii prohlédl a usmál se. Harley vypadal jako pořádné kvítko, ale i jako hodný kluk. Chytil Tonyho za ruku.

“Stejně by mě zajímalo jak přišli na to, že jsi jeho otec. Nemohla tě bez tvého vědomí zapsat do rodného listu, ne?”

“Camila se o tom prý zmínila v závěti nebo někde,” mávl nad tím Tony rukou. “A kluk nemá žádnou jinou rodinu, tak to chtěli prověřit.”

“Vzpomínáš si na ni?”

Tony zamrkal a zamračil se. “Matně. Spíš skoro vůbec. Postelí mi prošlo moc holek, Steve, to víš,” uchechtl se nenadšeně. Steve to věděl a nikdy s tím neměl problém. Neviděl důvod v tom lynčovat ho za jeho minulost týkající se jeho milenek.

“Možná bych si vzpomněl na to, co pila. A jaká byla v posteli,” uculil se. Steve obrátil oči ke stropu.

“Takové detaily nepotřebuju.”

“Určitě? Uměla tuhle jednu věc s jazykem-”

“Tony…”

“Promiň, jen si dělám srandu,” zasmál se, než v půlce náhle zmlkl a přejel si dlaní po tváři. “Bože, co když se mě na ni ten kluk zeptá? Co mu mám říct?”

“Pravdu?”

“Že jsem s ní jen spal a ráno poslal pryč? Ví vůbec, co je to sex? Nebudu mu to vysvětlovat!” vyjekl okamžitě. Steve se neubránil smíchu.

“Jen mu řekni, že jste se moc neznali. A že ti o něm nikdy neřekla.”

“To by šlo… Budeme mu jednou muset vysvětlit, co je to sex? Protože já to fakt dělat nebudu!”

“Trochu předbíháš,” zasmál se a znovu mu stiskl ruku. “Jeden krok za druhým, jo?”

“Jo.”

“Fajn. Takže, co tu děláme?” zeptal se konečně a rozhlédl se po plném podzemním parkovišti. Tonyho obličej se zkroutil, když se kousl zevnitř do tváře.

“Nevím… Přemýšlel jsem, kde bude spát, až bude u nás. A no, asi ho nedáme do jednoho z těch prázdných bytů, ty jsou dost daleko od vrchního patra. Máme tam jeden volný pokoj, ale nemáme ve věži nic dětského. Tak mě napadlo, že můžeme třeba… já nevím, koupit.. nevím. Dětské povlečení?” nadhodil nejistě. Díval se na zeď před sebou, ztraceně, jako člověk co neví, co dělá. A Steve tam upřel pohled taky a přesně tak se cítil. Jak vůbec vybavit dětský pokoj?

“Myslím… myslím, že povlečení je dobrý start,” kývl nakonec. Tony taky přikývl, několikrát.

“Jo. Jo, super, povlečení. Tak jdeme. Myslíš, že má radši Iron Mana? Všichni malí kluci žerou Iron Mana!” blábolil dál a vystupoval. Steve se zakřenil.

“Náfuko. Kapitána mají rádi taky, abys věděl.”

“Jo, to jo. Ale oba moc dobře víme, kdo vyhrává.”

Okamžik na sebe hleděli, než přikývli a sborově řekli: “Hulk.”

Když se vrátili do věže, Rhodes a Bucky, které si zavolali na pomoc, tam už byli. Seděli v kuchyni s pivem a zbytky od včerejší večeře, které našli v ledničce. Jako doma, napadlo Steva pobaveně, odložil tašky ke kuchyňskému ostrůvku a přivítal se s nimi. Lesley se mu jen otřela o nohu a znovu si odešla lehnout Buckymu pod nohy, v naději, že jí hodí na zem kousek jídla. Tony mu byl v patách, žvýkal cheeseburger a nespokojeným pohledem zhodnotil poloprázdné krabičky od jídla.

“To jsem chtěl dneska sníst!” stěžoval si.

“Vždyť máš burger,” uchechtl se Rhodes. Tony povytáhl obočí.

“To nevylučuje to, že jsem tohle chtěl sníst. Fakt, kdo vám dal povolení chodit do věže a dělat si tu co chcete, hm? Jarvisi, žádám odpověď.”

“Vy, pane.”

“Samé lži,” zavrtěl Tony hlavou a posadil se na židli vedle Buckyho. Šťouchl do něj ramenem. “Jsem slyšel, že sis stáhl Tinder, Bucky.”

“Tys mu to řekl?” vyjekl Bucky a propálil Steva pohledem. Steve v příští chvíli uhýbal letící vidličce, no smíchu se neubránil.

“Už ho nemá,” mávl Rhodes rukou. “Jakmile zjistil, že existují lidi s fetišem na amputované končetiny, vzdal to a odinstaloval to.”

Kuchyní zazněl smích. Bucky jen rozpažil ruce a prohlásil “ _No jen do mě.”_ , ale i on se nakonec zasmál.

“Tak o co zase jde?” zeptal se Rhodes, když se uklidnili. “Další krize? Už jsem říkal Buckymu, že bychom si to měli účtovat.”

“Minulý týden jsem ti poslal novou televizi! To je ti to málo?” rozčiloval se naoko Tony.

“Ale já si novou kupoval před rokem! Co s ní mám asi teď dělat?”

“Já nevím. Vyhoď to.”

“Moc plýtváš,” vyčetl mu Rhodes a Steve s ním musel souhlasit. Rhodesovu pozornost nakonec zaujaly tašky na zemi, zvědavě si jednu položil na klín a nahlédl dovnitř. Zaúpěl.

“Bucky, těm našim idiotům už asi úplně přeskočilo,” upozornil ho a povytáhl povlečení s raketami. Nakonec se s Tonym shodli na tom, že nemá smysl kupovat žádné s tématikou Avengers, když ani nevěděli, jestli něco takového má Harley rád. Po dlouhém přemýšlení nakonec vzali rakety, tím snad nic nezkazí.

“A lampičku Mimoně? A hrnek se slonem co se houpe na houpačce?” jmenoval Rhodes nevěřícně. Steve mlčky pozoroval Buckyho, kterému pomalu docházelo, o co šlo. Nebo měl alespoň určitý nápad. S vyvalenýma očima se na Steva otočil. Steve kývl.

“Myslel jsem, že jste od toho nakonec upustili,” vydechl Bucky nevěřícně.

“To jo. Ale tohle je jiná situace.”

“Co?” vzhlédl Rhodes a tašku odložil. “Co mi nedochází?”

“Asi budem strejdové,” řekl Bucky a tentokrát kývl i Tony. Rhodes na ně zůstal mlčky zírat. Pozorně si oba prohlédl a tvářil se stále více a více šokovaně.

“No do prdele… A co, adopce? Nebo budete shánět surogátní matku?”

“No…” Tony stáhl koutky a nejistě se zašklebil. “Jak se to vezme…”

Chvíli hledal po kapsách, ale nakonec fotografii našel. Položil ji na pracovní desku ostrůvku před ně. Bucky i Rhodes se sklonili a Harleyho si prohlédli.

“Oh! Takže jdete do staršího? Bože, neuměl bych si vás představit s miminem,” zasmál se Rhodes a fotografii zvedl. “Je ti celkem podobný, Tones.”

Buckymu to opět došlo jako prvnímu. Znovu zabloudil pohledem ke Stevovi. Znovu jeho podezření potvrdil pouhým kývnutím. Bucky vyvalil oči.

“Seš podivně v klidu. To ti to nevadí?”

“Říkal jsem, že bych vyváděl, kdyby byl ten kluk mladší,” uchechtl se. Bucky pokýval hlavou. Jo, to by dávalo smysl.

Rhodey si zatím prohlížel fotografii, jejich rozhovor ignoroval, a Tony ho napjatě sledoval. Rhodey vzhlédl. Barva se mu vypařila z tváře. Znovu se podíval na fotografii. Znovu vzhlédl. Tony přikývl.

“To si ze mě děláš prdel!” rozkřikl se Rhodes.

“Já to nevěděl!” bránil se Tony okamžitě.

“To je tvoje? Ten kluk je tvůj? Bože můj, Tony Starku, debile jeden! Kolikrát jsem ti to říkal? No? Kolikrát?!”

“Já nevím, ty mi furt něco říkám. Si myslíš, že tě poslouchám?”

“Tony!”

Steve je mlčky sledoval a chechtal se, Bucky na tom nebyl jinak. Ukázal na ně.

“Vidíš? Takhle nějak bys měl reagovat, když zjistíš, že má tvůj chlap někde dítě.”

“Neboj, už si píšu poznámky.”

Bucky se znovu zasmál. V nepozorované chvíli vzal fotku Rhodeymu (který se s Tonym nadále hádal) a podíval se na ni. Usmál se. “Berete ho k sobě?”

“Je to v procesu,” přikývl Steve a napil se Buckyho piva. “Nikoho už nemá, skončil by u pěstounů… A víš, že jsem se té možnosti mít děti nikdy zrovna nebránil.”

“Jen ne vlastní,” doplnil Bucky. Steve s povzdechem přikývl. Bylo by to nebezpečné mít vlastní dítě. Nikdo nevěděl, jak by ho mohlo sérum ovlivnit.

Bucky je nechal ještě chvíli hulákat, než pevně chytil Rhodese za rameno. “Okej, okej, ztiš se trochu. Pochybuju, že si nás sem zavolali, abys vyváděl jak Tonyho manželka. Od toho má Steva.”

“Já nevyvádím,” zamračil se Rhodes, no nicméně přestal řvát a jen Tonyho propaloval pohledem. Načež si vzpomněl, že jsou tady vlastně dva lidi, které může poučovat, a rychle se otočil na Steva.

“Vy s tímhle souhlasíte, kapitáne?”

Steve povytáhl obočí. “S tím, že má Tony dítě? I kdyby ne, nemohl bych s tím už nic dělat. Tomu klukovi bude devět. Mám ho jít zastřelit?”

Rhodes zmlkl a Bucky se znechuceně zašklebil. “Trochu drastické, chlape.”

Steve obrátil oči ke stropu a uchechtl se. “Každopádně, chtěli jsme vám to říct a upřímně doufáme, že máme vaši podporu.”

“Jasně. Budu ten šílenej strejda, co kazí děti na potkání. Dáme si závod v tom kdo sní více zmrzliny,” uchechtl se Bucky. Tony na něj ukázal prstem, no díval se na Steva.

“On mi krade nápady! Tohle jsem měl v plánu já!”

“Bože, ten kluk tu umře,” šeptl Rhodes zděšeně a schoval hlavu do dlaní. Steve se rozesmál a ostatní se k němu nedlouho na to přidali.

“Pepper už to ví?”

Tony zbledl a ve tváři se mu odrazil čirý šok. “Ach bože, Pep… Jestli jsi mě nezabil ty, tak ona to určitě udělá…”

Steve už hodněkrát zažil, že se na Pepper vztahovalo přísloví “My o vlku a vlk je za dveřmi.” Kdykoliv zmínili její jméno, objevila se do několika minut. Byla trochu jako Beetlejuice, jen stačilo říct její jméno jednou, ne třikrát.

Ani tentokrát tomu nebylo jinak. Mluvili ještě chvíli, situace se uklidnila, Rhodes přestal vyšilovat a Bucky se zajímal o Harleyho, když se otevřely dveře výtahu a vešla Pepper v oblečení na cvičení, taškou přes rameno a proteinovým drinkem v ruce. Jarvis už dávno přestal hlásit, když byla Pepper ve věži a Steve ho podezíral, že si to užívá. Minule je nachytala při _jisté_ aktivitě na pohovce. Tony se tomu stál, ale Steve nebyl schopný se okolo Pepper chovat normálně následující měsíc. I ona byla v rozpacích.

Všichni čtyři ji zhodnotili pohledem, Tony nakrčil obočí. “Od kdy cvičíš?”

“Od té doby, co přibírám,” pokrčila rameny a došla k nim.

“Od kdy přibíráš?” divil se Rhodey.

“Od té doby, co si moje tělo uvědomilo, že už mu dávno není dvacet.”

“Musí mít mylné informace,” ujistil ji nonšalantně Bucky. Stevovi neunikl Pepperin potěšený úsměv. Odložila tašku na stůl a posunula ji k Tonymu.

“Ty smlouvy.”

“A jo!” plácl se do čela. “Jasně, promiň, zapomněl jsem.”

“Dáš si něco, Pep?” zeptal se Steve. Pepper zhodnotila pohledem drink, než se znechuceně zašklebila a vylila ho do dřezu.

“Káva by bodla.”

Steve přikývl a pustil se do přípravy. Koutkem oka sledoval, jak si Pepper sedla na jeho místo vedle Buckyho. Znovu zhodnotila pohledem situaci a všimla si fotografie a tašek s dětskými věcmi. Povytáhla obočí, fotku si prohlédla a poté si prohlédl každého v místnosti.

“O co jsem přišla?”

“Tony a Steve čekají dítě. Bude mu devět a měl by dorazit do tří pracovních dnů!” řekl Rhodey okamžitě. Tony se zářivě usmál, Steve položil hrnek s kávou před Pepper a Bucky si promnul kořen nosu. Pepper zamrkala. Zvedla hrneček, sfoukl páru a opatrně upila.

“Devět říkáš?”

Rhodes přikývl.

“Dobře. Takže jsi nepodváděl, to je dobře,” řekla Tonymu. Tony se uraženě načepýřil.

“To bych nikdy neudělal!”

“To já jen tak,” usmála se a nevinně na něj zakmitala řasami. “Matka se ozvala až teď? Chce alimenty za osm let?”

Tony zvážněl a zavrtěl hlavou. “Ne, to ne. Jeho máma, ona… měli autonehodu, zemřela ona i Harleyho mladší sestra. A ten kluk žádnou další rodinu nemá, úřady přišly na to, že bych mohl být jeho táta - což jsem, výsledky testů přišly včera - a tak jsme se se Stevem rozhodli, že se o něj postaráme.”

V kuchyni se rozhostilo ticho. Steve mlčky pohladil Tonyho po zádech a usmál se na něj napůl úst, zatímco ostatní na ně upírali své pohledy. Pepper si dlouze povzdechla a vstala. V příští chvíli měli oba dva její ruce omotané okolo krku v objetí.

“Vy dva prostě musíte být hrdinové za každých okolností, co?” usmála se. Tony se zasmál a oba ji objali nazpět. Steve se pousmál.

“Tak jo,” řekla nakonec a odtáhla se. “Bude to masakr, to si doufám oba uvědomujete. Ale zvládnete to. A nebudete na to sami. Doporučuji vám si zařídit rychlokurz u Laury a Clinta.”

“To je vlastně skvělý nápad,” uznal Tony. Byl to moc dobrý nápad. Jenže Avengers to zatím nevěděli a Steve si už teď byl jistý, že to bude podobné divadlo, jako informování Buckyho a Rhodese.

“Kdy má ten kluk dorazit?”

“To ještě potrvá,” ujistil ji Tony a přeříkal jí slova paní Hutchinsonové. Pepper pozorně poslouchala, přikyvovala a určitě už v hlavě tvořila plán. Steve si vyměnil pobavený pohled s Buckym. Tohle bude ještě zajímavé…

Jestli si mysleli, že vše půjde rychle a bez problémů, nemohli být více vedle. Nešlo. A problémy se sem tam objevily. Ne vážné, naštěstí, ale přece jen nějaké, které zkazily náladu. Vše se řešilo téměř měsíc. Nekonečné rozhovory se sociálkou a právníky. V mezičase zařizovali pro Harleyho pokoj, dokonce povolali na pomoc Clinta a jeho syna.

“Hele, buď to tu vybavíte nějak a budete riskovat, že se mu to nebude líbit,” řekl Clint a promnul si bradu, “nebo zařídíte jen něco málo, aby to tu nevypadalo jako hotelový pokoj, a zbytek dořešíte potom s ním. Víte, dá vám to trochu možnost ho poznat.”

Cooper pro ně měl na druhou stranu jen jediné slovo. “Poschoďovka.”

A tak jim ještě ten den do věže doručili poschoďovou postel a celý večer strávili jejím sestavováním. Dvakrát se u toho pohádali, jednou málem rozvedli, ale nakonec jen spokojeně sledovali výsledek. Postel nebyla vysoká až ke stropu, spodní patro chybělo, místo něj tam byl úložný prostor a několik polic. Vypadalo to dobře, uznal Steve spokojeně a líbl Tonyho do vlasů.

“Dobrá práce.”

“Jsem nejlepší,” uznal Tony s pobaveným úšklebkem a Steve nad tím jen nakrčil nos a už neřekl nic.

Už téměř spal, když se vedle něj Tony posadil a i v šeru ložnice Steve viděl jeho vyvalené oči.

“Co když se bojí výšek?”

Steve se plácl do čela a byl rád, že nikdy netvrdil, že starat se o dítě je snadné, protože by to už teď musel odvolávat. A to ještě žádné dítě neměli a už panikařili.

Tonyho “co když” momenty byly brzy na denním pořádku a Steve se kolikrát jen nestačil divit s čím dokázal přijít.

“Co když nemá rád psy? Budeme muset dát Lesles pryč?”

“Co když nemá rád cheeseburgery? Budu je muset přestat jíst?”

“Pane bože, Steve! Co když nemá rád Disney pohádky? No to bude už totální katastrofa!”

Tony byl dospělý muž, opravdu. Steve to věděl, několikrát mu z peněženky vytáhl řidičák a ujistil se o jeho datu narození. Ale mnohdy se tak nechoval ani trochu.

Steve netvrdil, že on sám nebyl ve stresu. Byl, opravdu byl, ale nechával si to pro sebe. Tony to musel ventilovat a Steve to chápal. Ale brzy jeho trpělivost začala docházet bodu zlomu. Naštěstí se přesně v tu chvíli ozvala sociální pracovnice a ohlásila jim, že se konečně můžou poprvé setkat s Harleym. Téměř po měsíci!

V den D Tony neklidně přecházel po ložnici a zapínal si knoflíky na košili, zatímco Steve seděl na posteli se založenými pažemi. Byl naštvaný a možná trochu trucoval, protože mu bylo doporučeno, aby se dnešního setkání nezúčastnil.

“Už tak bude pro Harleyho dost stresující setkat se se svým biologickým otcem. Bylo by nejlepší, kdybyste přišel až na druhé setkání,” řekla mu sociální pracovnice pokud možno omluvným tónem. To nezměnilo Stevovu náladu. Nebylo to fér!

“Já to nezvládnu,” šeptl Tony najednou a spustil ruce podél boků. Stevova nálada se trochu zlepšila, když si ho prohlédl. Byl na něj komický pohled. Kalhoty měl pořád rozepnuté a klouzaly mu ze zadku, košili měl zapnutou šejdrem a vlasy měl rozcuchané do všech stran.

“Bojuješ s armádou mimozemšťanů a bojíš se malého kluka?” neodpustil si. Tony zavrčel.

“Ale tos tam byl se mnou! Jak mám asi tohle zvládnout sám? Myslel jsem, že tam budeš ty a povedeš konverzaci, zatímco já si budu ze všeho dělat prdel. Jako vždycky.”

Steve s povzdechem vstal a došel k němu. Spravil mu košili a zastrčil mu ji do kalhot a i ty zapnul, zatímco si Tony tvořil na hlavě stále horší a horší vrabčí hnízdo.

“O čem s ním mám vůbec mluvit?”

“Nevím. Zeptej se ho, co má rád. Jak se mu daří. Jestli má rád psy, můžeš mluvit o Lesley. To je vždycky klidné téma.”

Tony přikývl. “Tak jo. Fajn. Okej. To by mohlo jít.”

Steve uchopil jeho tvář do dlaní a přiměl ho se na něj podívat. “Zvládneš to, Tony.”

“Zvládnu to,” zopakoval a přikývl. Křečovitě se ho chytil za zápěstí. “Nezvládnu.”

“Zvládneš,” ujistil ho a vtiskl mu polibek na rty. “Seš úžasný a skvělý a dokážeš to. Bude to asi divné a trapné, ale zvládneš to.”

Tony odcházel s jeho psími známkami na krku a falešnou sebedůvěrou usazenou ve tváři a v ramenou. Steve ho vyprovázel pohledem, ruce měl v kapsách a houpal se na patách. Chtěl jít s ním, chtěl Harleyho poznat. Ale věřil, že ona sociální pracovnice ví, o čem mluví. Uvidím se s ním příště, ujistil sám sebe a odešel malovat. Alespoň se na chvíli zabaví.

Tony se vrátil mnohem dříve, než Steve očekával a s mnohem horší náladou, než očekával. Steve mlčky sledoval od plátna, jak naštvaně kráčí do kuchyně, rozepíná si košili a mručí si pod vousy. Mračil se.

“Jak to šlo?”

Žádná odpověď. Tony si nalil hrnek kávy, napil se a opřel se bokem o linku. Zarputile zíral do prázdna a ignoroval ho. Steve došel k němu, umyl si ruce od barev ve dřezu a pozorně ho sledoval.

“Tak zlé?”

“Bylo to na pytel,” povzdechl si Tony zoufale, odložil hrnek a v příští chvíli se ztratil ve Stevově objetí. “Fakt děs. Ten kluk skoro nemluví. Ano a ne je snad to jediné, co jsem z něj dostal. Jinak tam jen seděl a tvářil se, že chce být kdekoliv jinde.”

“Hádám, že ses cítil podobně.”

“Bože, chtěl jsem vypadnout. A ta baba nás celou dobu sledovala a furt si něco psala. Připadal jsem si jak pitomec.”

Steve ho tiše konejšil a nepouštěl ho. Tony fňukal ještě chvíli, než se odtáhl, znovu si povzdechl a řekl: “Ale prý má rád modely.”

“Takže jsi na cestě domů volal do všech hračkářství a vykoupil to tam?”

“Jen do jednoho. Mají tolik modelů, že to budeme stavět ještě na Harleyho svatbě.”

Steve se krátce zasmál a i Tony se pousmál. Opřel se o něj a zavřel oči. “Fakt to bylo špatný. Jak jsem si mohl myslet, že tohle zvládnu?”

Steve zavřel oči. Nebyl u Tonyho zvyklý na tak nízkou sebedůvěru, ale na druhou stranu se zase nedivil. Tony možná věděl, jak se chovat v nepříjemných situacích, ale to bylo něco jiného. Malého kluka nemůžete jen tak poslat kam slunce nesvítí.

“Nikdo nečekal, že to bude jednoduché. Příště to bude lepší, jo?”

“Když to říkáš,” pokrčil rameny. “Usmál se, když jsem mu řekl o Lesley. A když zjistil, že bude mít ty táty vlastně dva, valil oči. Ale neřekl nic. Ta baba říkala, že přestal mluvit, ale že to není u dětí zase tak neobvyklé. Jen to chce čas, než se trochu otevře.”

“Tak jo,” přikývl a pročísl mu rukou vlasy.

Přestože byly modely původně koupené pro Harleyho, Tony strávil celý večer lepením plastového letadýlka. Steve jeho směrem jednou poslal nesouhlasný pohled, načež Tony jen zašermoval lepidlem a dopáleně vykřikl: “Dej mi pokoj! Jako děcko jsem nic takového neměl.”

Když se měli sejít podruhé, Steve navrhl, aby se sešli někde venku, nejlépe v parku. Sociální pracovnice, slečna Brownová, sebou chvíli cukala a ptala se proč, na což jí Steve jen řekl, že je venku hezky a nemusí to přeci prosedět uvnitř. Takže nakonec souhlasila. Nevěděla, že s sebou přivedou Lesley.

Nadšeně poskakovala celou cestu od auta, ale ani na vteřinku se nevzdálila od Stevovy nohy. Tak, jak byla naučená. Harleys se slečnou Brownovou už seděli u piknikového stolu pod velkým stromem a dívali se jejich směrem.

“Bude to dobrý, že jo?” zamumlal Tony a Steve jen přikývl a propletl s ním prsty. Tony se uvolnil, dlouze vydechl a přikývl. Steve ho ale ještě slyšel mumlal _“Bojovat s mimozemšťany bylo jednodušší.”_ Neubránil se smíchu.

Přivítali se se slečnou Brownovou a prohodili několik zdvořilostních vět, než se Steve otočil na Harleyho a usmál se. Uvnitř byl nervózní jak školák v ředitelně, ale snažil se nedat to najevo.

“Ahoj. Ty musíš být Harley. Já jsem Steve,” představil se a natáhl k němu ruku. Harley si ho chvíli prohlížel, než ho chytil za ruku a potřásl si s ním. Nic neřekl, oči mu klouzaly k Lesley.

Steve si dřepl, pohladil Lesley po hlavě a podrbal ji za ušima. “A tohle je Lesley, Tony ti o ní říkal. Máš rád psy?”

Ticho, žádná odpověď. Harley je jen sledoval, ty velké modré oči snad ještě větší než na fotografii, plné směsice zvědavosti a nejistoty. Steve okamžitě pochopil, proč se Tony cítil po jejich prvním setkání tak špatně. Harley se nakonec otočil na lavičce zády k němu a vrátil se ke kreslení, které tam měl rozložené. Slečna Brownová si něco zapsala do bloku.

“Jen mu dejte čas, určitě se rozmluví,” ujistila je. Steve přikývl a vyměnil si trochu nejistý a zoufalý pohled s Tonym. Tony bezradně pokrčil rameny. Jen Lesley se neostýchala, opustila své místo po Stevově noze a došla k Harleymu. Očichala si ho, olízla mu ruku a nadšeně štěkla. Harley se usmál napůl úst.

“Jsi génius,” šeptl Tony dost tiše na to, aby ho slyšel jen Steve. “Lesley, pojď,” broukl a popošel dál od stolů. Lesley ho nadšeně následovala. Tony jí hodil frisbee, které doteď držel. Lesley vyskočila, chytila ho do zubů a honem ho nesla zpět k Tonymu.

Harley je pozorně sledoval, Steve dřepěl vedle něj a usmíval se. “Chceš si to zkusit?”

“Jo,” šeptl a vstal. Steve šel s ním k Tonymu a následující hodinu se bavili tím, že proháněli Lesley tam a zase zpátky. Brzy se Harley zeširoka usmíval, volal na Lesley a hladil ji kdykoliv byla poblíž. Lesley ho pro změnu několikrát srazila k zemi, opatrně, ne zuřivě, a olizovala mu tvář.

Moc nemluvili, vyměnili si jen pár slov, ale to nevadilo. Steve byl rád, že se Harley smál.

“Tohle byl dobrý nápad,” uznala slečna Brownová, když se za ní Steve vrátil. “Takhle jsem ho ještě neviděla. Jestli vám ten pes pomůže najít si k němu cestu, je to jen dobře.”

“Proč přestal mluvit?”

“Prošel si peklem, pane Starku-Rogersi,” povzdechla si slečna Brownová a znovu si něco zapsala. “Děti se s problémy vypořádávají jinak, a Harley se úplně uzavřel. Nebude to jednoduché, ale věřím, že když budete trpěliví, zlepší se.”

Steve přikývl a nadále je pozoroval. Tony ukazoval Harleymu, jak správně mávnout zápěstím, aby frisbee letělo co nejdál. Slečna Brownová zkontrolovala hodinky.

“Měli bychom jít. Hodina už uplynula.”

“Nemůžeme ho vzít ještě na jídlo?” navrhl Steve a ukázal k okraji parku. “Támhle je stánek s hot dogy.”

Slečna Brownová se netvářila souhlasně, ale nakonec přikývla. “Hádám, že deset minut navíc nikomu neublíží.”

Harleymu nakonec koupili hot dogy dva, protože ten první mu ukradla Lesley. Steve by ji normálně pokáral, ale Harley se tomu smál, tak se kousl do jazyka a mlčel.

Seděli pak vedle sebe na lavičce, Harley hladově hltal svoje jídlo a Tony spokojeně blábolil o jeho nové poschoďové posteli. Dokonce mu ukázal fotky na mobilu.

“Nebojíš se výšek, že ne? Protože jestli jo, je to fajn! Můžeme zařídit jinou postel. Jen stačí říct,” pálil ze sebe Tony jednu větu za druhou. Harley ho pozoroval těma velkýma očima, které nyní zářily. Ne zrovna šťastně, ale rozhodně neměl ten prázdný bolestný výraz jako předtím.

“Poschoďovka je fajn,” řekl nakonec, snědl poslední sousto a ruce si utřel do ubrousku, který mu Steve podal. Slečna Brownová se tvářila velice spokojeně. A Steve s Tonym si vyměnili nadějné pohledy.

Tohle nějak zvládnou.

Trvalo to ještě dlouho. S Harleym se potkávali jednou týdně. Stále sotva mluvil, ale kdykoliv přivedli i Lesley, usmíval se a ledy pomalu, ale jistě, tály. Sociálka přišla do věže a prohlédli si celý byt. Padlo pár otázek ohledně bezpečnosti, jak zajistí, aby se Harley nedostal do laboratoří - bylo to přeci nebezpečné místo! Tony vysvětlil, že vše řídí Jarvis, který sociální pracovnici ujistil, že se Harley do laboratoře dostane pouze a jen s Tonyho nebo Steveovým svolením a doprovodem. Madam se netvářila zrovna přesvědčeně, ale nakonec přikývla. Dostali několik tipů a další haldu papírů.

Připravovali se. Poslední dobou netrávili večery vášnivým sexem, ale místo toho seděli vedle sebe v posteli a pročítali si knihy o rodičovství. Tony se Stevovi poprvé vysmál, ale hned na druhý den do věže dorazilo snad celé knihkupectví. Knihy o výchově, o tom, jak pomoci dětem přejít smrt milované osoby a další. Když se o tom zmínili před slečnou Brownovou, dostali od ní body plus.

“Ráda vidím, když se pár snaží,” řekla jim. “Na druhou stranu to moc nepřehánějte, ať pak nemluvíte jako učebnice. Tyhle věci by měly jít i od srdce!”

Tony cestou domů v autě mrmlal. “Od srdce, pche. To se jí lehce řekne. Kdyby věděla, jak jsme oba uvnitř na sračky, v životě by je ani nenapadlo dát nám Harleyho do péče.”

Steve se smál, ale v hloubi duše si byl vědom toho, že měl Tony pravdu.

Stejně nejlepší rodičovskou radu dostali od Laury. “Devadesát procent času se budete cítit, že absolutně nevíte, co děláte. A až po letech uvidíte, jestli jste to dělali dobře nebo ne.”

Clint se smál, že tohle je zrovna neuklidní, a měl vlastně pravdu. No na druhou stranu to bylo jisté ujištění, že něco jako dokonalý rodič neexistoval. A že budou chybovat. Ale i to k tomu patřilo.

Snad…

Další den D nadešel, když byl Steve na cestě domů z dvoudenní mise, na kterou poslali pouze jeho a Clinta. Seděl na sedadle a podřimoval, když mu zazvonil mobil.

“Zítra nám ho přivezou!” řekl Tony okamžitě, co hovor přijal. “Už zítra. Budeš tu, že jo?”

Steve se zmohl jen na “budu” a zavěsil. Zaraženě zíral před sebe. Už zítra?

Clint se na něj otočil od kormidla a ušklíbl se. “Co je?”

“Zítra nám přivezou Harleyho.”

Clint nezklamal. Rozesmál se z celého srdce, až se mu oči zaleskly slzami. “To zvládnete, kapitáne!”

“Nezvládnu,” ujistil ho Steve a přejel si dlaní po tváři. Cítil se stejně, jako Tony před prvním setkáním s Harleym. Tohle nezvládne.

Tony a Steve se rozloučili se slečnou Brownovou a počkali, dokud se za ní dveře výtahu nezavřely. Vyměnili si nejisté pohledy a otočili se. Harley seděl mlčky na pohovce, v zádech vyrovnaný jako pravítko, a nejistýma očima těkal tam a zpátky po místnosti. Lesley seděla u něj, hlavu konejšivě položenou na jeho noze.

“Musí být vyděšený,” poznamenal Tony šeptem a Steve jen přikývl. Nedokázal si představit, jak by v takové situaci reagoval. V devíti letech byl neskutečný maminčin chlapeček. Umíral by strachy a chtělo by se mu brečet, kdyby o ni najednou přišel, měnil jednu rodinu za druhou a nakonec by skončil u dvou chlapů, které předtím potkal jen párkrát.

“Brečel bych jak mimino,” promluvil Tony znovu a promnul si bradu. “Co teď?”

“Nevím… ukážeme mu pokoj?”

Tony přikývl a odhodlaně vykročil vpřed. Harley se na ně okamžitě podíval a vstal. V jedné ruce křečovitě svíral ucho batohu, v druhé černý pytel na odpadky. Stevovi se z toho pohledu svíralo srdce. Nikdo mu ani tašku nesehnal. Většinu oblečení měl v tom pytli.

“Pojď,” pobídl ho Tony a křečovitě se usmál. “Ukážeme ti pokoj, jo?”

Harley mlčky přikývl. Batoh si hodil na záda a pytel táhl s sebou. Steve mu nabídl pomoc, ale okamžitě zavrtěl hlavou a sevřel své věci pevněji. Steve se stáhl.

Lesley utíkala před nimi, zastavila se u dveří a posadila se. Steve dveře otevřel.

Musel uznat, že odvedli dobrou práci. Zdi byly vymalované modrou a bílou, nábytek byl světlý. Ona poschoďová postel, stůl, sedací pytel, několik skříněk na hračky a dveře vedoucí do šatníku.

“Zatím jsme nesehnali moc hraček, nevíme co máš rád,” řekl Steve a opřel se o rám dveří. “Můžeme pak nějaké sehnat spolu, pokud budeš chtít.”

Harley znovu jen přikývl. Mlčky se rozhlížel a ani se nepohnul. Ticho, které nastalo, bylo nepříjemné a trapné. Tony se na něj prosebně podíval, ale Steve sám netušil, co dělat. Odkašlal si.

“Co kdyby sis vybalil a my zatím půjdeme nachystat něco k jídlu?” nadhodil nejistě. Harley znovu přikývl a popošel k posteli. Postavil se na špičky a zvědavě se zadíval nahoru. Peřiny už měl povlečené a na polštáři si hověli čtyři plyšáci; medvídek, hroch, Mike Wazowski z Příšerek s.r.o. a Bezzubka z Jak vycvičit draka. Vybírali je poslepu, protože absolutně netušili, jaké pohádky měli dnešní devítiletí kluci rádi. V jeho věku měl Steve rád Čaroděje ze země Oz a Tony si na svou oblíbenou nevzpomínal. Prý pravděpodobně ani žádnou neměl, v devíti už byl na internátu a věnoval se studiu.

Dveře nechali pootevřené a vrátili se zpět do kuchyně. Tony frustrovaně zaskučel.

“Tohle je hrozný.”

“Chce to čas,” pokusil se ho Steve ukonejšit, ale moc mu to nešlo. Cítil se stejně jako Tony. “Možná bychom mu měli dát prostor a čas, až bude sám chtít přijít a mluvit…”

“Cituješ jednu z těch knížek?” ušklíbl se Tony a Steve pobaveně nakrčil nos a přikývl. Hlavu měl plnou pouček a rad z knih, teď jen vybírat ty správné.

Steve Jarvise požádal o jeden jejich playlistů a pustili se do vaření. Tony sem tam pomohl, ale převážně seděl u kuchyňského ostrůvku a pracoval na starkpadu. Stevovi se podařilo zahlédnout nákresy jejich domu, pousmál se. Stavbu sice zahájili už před pár týdny, ale Tony se na poslední chvíli pustil do menších úprav.

Harley za nimi nakonec přišel. Převlékl se a Steve nespokojeně přivřel oči, když viděl, jak vyhublý byl. Předchozí rodiny se k němu s největší pravděpodobností nechovaly nejlépe. Jeho výraz se ale zase vyhladil, Harley držel pod paží Bezzubku. Výborně! Alespoň v něčem se trefili.

“Ahoj,” usmál se Steve a poplácal židli vedle Tonyho. “Připojíš se?”

Harley se beze slova vyškrábal na židli, ruce položil na linku a zvědavě je sledoval. Už se netvářil tak vyplašeně a když si Lesley sedla vedle něj a začala do něj šťouchat čumákem, usmál se. Steve se povzbudivě podíval na Tonyho, stiskl mu rameno a poslal ho pro talíře.

“Rozkaz, kapitáne,” zasalutoval Tony posměšně a odloudal se splnit jeho rozkaz.

Jedli v tichosti, hudba se nesla vzduchem a Steve s úlevou zjistil, že uvařil něco, co Harleymu chutnalo. Jemu i Tonymu. Seděli vedle sebe a cpali se s úplně stejnou neexistující elegancí. Tiše se tomu zasmál a Tony do něj nabručeně kopl, což ho jen rozesmálo znovu.

“Můžu si přidat?” ozval se Harley najednou, nesměle a opatrně. Steve by se normálně cítil zahanbeně za ten spokojený pocit rozlévající se mu tělem, ale teď na to kašlal.

“Samozřejmě,” přikývl, vzal Harleyho talíř a přidal mu. Tony se culil do dlaně a pozoroval ho.

“Mámo kvočno.”

“A dej mi pokoj!” zasmál se Steve, postavil talíř zpět před Harleyho a popřál mu dobrou chuť. Harley se do jídla okamžitě pustil.

Steve počkal, dokud Harley nedojel. Sedl si naproti němu, propletl prsty a zadíval se na něj. “Chvilku mě poslouchej, Harley.”

Chlapec k němu vzhlédl a viditelně znejistěl. Steve tedy rychle pokračoval.

“Jen chci, abys věděl, že tohle všechno,” naznačil rukou do prostoru, “je pro nás úplně stejně nové a děsivé, jako pro tebe. Vážně.”

“Jo. Měl jsi vidět, jak Steve vyšiloval, když se s tebou měl poprvé potkat,” zazubil se Tony, nadšený z toho, že si z něj teď může dělat legraci. Steve mu to bude tolerovat, to věděl moc dobře. Harley je střídavě sledoval, nakonec přikývl.

“Takže budeme potřebovat, abychom si pomohli navzájem, jo? Můžeš s námi mluvit. Když něco budeš chtít nebo se ti něco nebude líbit, řekni nám to, prosím. Budeme se snažit udělat vše pro to, aby ses tady cítil dobře.”

“Takže když do tebe bude Steve cpát už páté jídlo za hodinu, klidně mu řekni ‘Hej, Steve, brzdi! Už jsem přecpanej!’”

Harley se krátce uchechtl a Steve se usmál. Ano, bude Tonyho šaškárny tolerovat, pokud to bude znamenat, že to udělá Harleymu radost.

“Všichni tři se musíme snažit a komunikovat, aby nevznikaly nepříjemné situace. Rozumíš, co tím myslím?”

Harley přikývl a přivinul si Bezzubku blíže k tělu. Steve se usmál.

“Jaké máte pravidla?” zeptal se. Tony zmateně zamrkal a i Steve se zarazil. Pravidla?

“Pravidla? No jo, asi bychom měli… jo, nějaká pravidla bychom možná měli mít, že?” otočil se na Tonyho.

“Určitě. Jasně, třeba jako… nevím, večerka?”

“Večerka, jasně, večerka,” přikývl Steve a rychle se snažil vzpamatovat. “V kolik hodin jsi zvyklý chodit spát?”

“V devět. Ale u paní a pana Taylorových jsme museli jít do postele už v osm a u Kingových v šest.”

Šest hodin bylo nesmyslně brzy snad i pro novorozence, napadlo Steva znepokojeně.

“To jsou ty rodiny, u kterých jsi doteď byl?” zajímal se Tony. Harley přikývl. “No, já myslím, že v devět bude stačit. A teď máš prázdniny, tak můžeš být vzhůru až po půl desáté. Co ty na to?” Podíval se na Steva.

“Souhlasím. Harley?”

“Tak jo,” přikývl a spokojeně se pousmál. Bylo jasné, že měl plno otázek a Steve ho jemně pobídl, aby pokračoval. Ptal se kdy vstávají a v kolik hodin jí. Kdy si může hrát. S čím musí pomáhat. Oba ho poslouchali se stále větším a větším neklidem. Steve měl nepříjemný pocit, že pěstounské rodiny, u kterých doteď byl, měli rozvržený každý den po minutách. Přísný rozpis, ze kterého nikdo nemohl vybočit.

Ujistili ho, že u nich to tak není. Může spát jak dlouho potřebuje, hrát si kdykoliv bude chtít. V kuchyni si mohl vzít cokoliv chtěl a pokud měl hlad, stačilo říct. Co se pomáhání doma týkalo, Tony řekl, že bude stačit, když si sem tam uklidí v pokoji. O zbytek se postará hospodyně.

“Tony se od tebe možná přiučí,” neodpustil si Steve. Tony si položil ruku na reaktor a teatrálně zalapal po dechu. _Ta drzost!_ měl vepsáno ve tváři. Harley se zahihňal.

Ložnice se topila v příjemném přítmí a jediný slyšitelný zvuk bylo zrychlené oddechování. Steve se zády opíral o Tonyho pokrčené nohy a rozdýchával odeznívající orgasmus, ten večer už čtvrtý. Tony byl velmi štědrý muž a rád mu to dokazoval.

“Ještě jednou, vojáku?” pošeptal. Dlaní mu přejížděl po stehnech a okolo očí se mu tvořily vějířky vrásek z toho nikdy nemizejícího úsměvu. Steve zavrtěl hlavou.

“Už stačilo. Jsem unavený.”

“Oh? Stárneš mi, drahý,” zasmál se. “Kdysi jsi vydržel celou noc.”

Steve jen pobaveně nakrčil nos. Tony ho poplácal po noze a naznačil mu, aby se nadzvedl, jen aby se mohl rychle zbavit kondomu. Steve se jinak nepohnul, napůl na něm seděl, napůl držel svou váhu na kolenou. Spokojeně přivřel oči a ještě chvíli tak setrvali v tichosti. Tony se ho dotýkal všude, kam dosáhl, nespustil z něj pohled.

“Bál jsem se, že to bude divné, když teď máme dítě hned o pár dveří vedle,” přiznal a Tony se uchechtl.

“Jsou z nás staří trapní rodiče co mají trapný sex starých lidí, zvykej si na to.”

“Trapný rozhodně není,” ujistil ho a Tony se znovu zasmál. Zvedl se na loktech a krátce ho políbil na rty. Steve se na něj svalil, spokojeně si povzdechl a už se odmítl hnout. Tony se nebránil. Prsty mu kreslil obrazce na záda, líbal ho do vlasů a jen ho držel u sebe. Rád si z něj utahoval, říkal mu, že je z něj po sexu úplný mazel, ale Steve moc dobře věděl, že to měl taky rád.

“Miluju tě. Víš to, že jo?”

“Říkáš mi to každý den, brouku. Byl bych blázen, kdybych to nevěděl,” ujistil ho a věnoval mu další polibek. Steve zavřel oči.

Už podřimoval, když se ozval Jarvis: “Nerad vás ruším, pánové, ale vypadá to, že měl Harley noční můru.”

Vyměnili si ustarané pohledy. Harley byl u nich už třetí týden a vše šlo zatím dobře. Pomalu, ale dobře. Jen noci byly nejhorší. Dvakrát ho Steve našel ráno spát na pohovce u televize, několikrát podle Jarvise nespal celou noc. Někdy večer plakal. Snažili se, ale v těchto chvílích se od nich odtahoval, zavíral jim dveře před nosem a nechtěl o tom mluvit. Dětský psycholog, ke kterému Harley jednou za čas docházel, z něj taky nic nevytáhl. A tak jim doporučil to stejné, co většina lidí. Dejte mu čas, zkoušejte s ním mluvit, ale netlačte.

“Je u sebe, Jarve?” zeptal se Tony a posadil se. Steve se z něj odvalil a šel do koupelny, smýt ze sebe veškeré pozůstatky po jejich milování. Tony se hned připojil.

“Zatím ano, pane.”

“Co s ním?”

Steve zkontroloval hodiny, bylo teprve půl dvanácté. Pousmál se. “Pojď, pomůžeš mi.”

Tony neprotestoval. I on se oblékl a na Steveův pokyn popadl všechny polštáře a peřiny, které v posteli měli (Steve byl rád, že si už kdysi zvykli na to, že peřiny shazovali před sexem na zem. Nikomu se nechtělo převlékat povlečení a spát ve vlhkém bylo značně nepříjemné), zatímco on sám vzal ještě další deky ze skříně.

“Přespávačka?” divil se Tony. Steve kývl.

Vše naskládali na zem před televizi. Steve odběhl udělat horkou čokoládu a Tony pustil film. Dnešní losování vyhrála _Letadla._ Pro Harleyho zatím nešli. Steve doufal v to, že sem přijde tak, jako ty noci předtím. A nedivil se. Sotva se pohodlně usadili a zkoukli úvodní titulky, když zaslechl kroky. Otočil se.

Harley stál pod schody, mnul si oči a zmateně je sledoval. Steve se usmál.

“Taky nemůžeš spát? Koukáme na Letadla, chceš se přidat?”

“Tak jo,” šeptl a na chvíli odběhl, hned se ale zase vrátil a táhl za sebou svoji peřinu a polštář a pod paží držel Bezzubku. Udělali mu místo mezi sebou a Harley chvíli váhal, ale nakonec se posadil. Přikryl se, vzal si od Steva svůj hrnek s horkou čokoládou a upoutal oči na obrazovku. Vypadal unaveně a strhaně, ale v tuto chvíli i spokojeně.

Po prvních dvaceti minutách filmu si Harley opřel hlavu o Steva a v polovině filmu usnul napůl schoulený u něj na klíně. Steve ho pohladil po vlasech a vzhlédl k Tonymu, který nad tím vším jen vrtěl hlavou.

“Jak víš, co dělat?” zeptal se šeptem. Steve se zašklebil.

“Nevím. Ale vím, že když jsme měli noční můry my dva, taky jsem nechtěli být sami a zároveň se báli zeptat o pomoc. Ne?”

“Asi jo,” souhlasil. Položil všechny jejich hrnky na stolek a lehl si, peřinu si přitáhl a k uším. Chvíli je mlčky pozoroval, než znovu zašeptal: “Má tě rád.”

Steve překvapeně zamrkal. Pozoroval ho a uvažoval, jestli se mu ten žárlivý tón jen zdál. “To tebe určitě taky.”

“Tebe víc. Víc si rozumíte. Umíš to s ním.”

“Tony…” pousmál se, “tohle není soutěž. A s tebou si taky rozumí.”

“Jo. Jo, jasně,” odsekl, mávl rukou a zavřel oči. Steve ho jen nejistě sledoval, ale znovu nepromluvil. Netušil, co Tonymu přelítlo přes nos. Zjistí to později, usoudil a lépe Harleyho přikryl. Spal klidně až do rána.

Dokud na to Tony nepoukázal, Steva ani nenapadlo se zajímat o to, s kým si Harley rozuměl víc. Ale když se na to konečně pořádně podíval, viděl, že měl Tony v něčem pravdu. Zdálo se, že si se Stevem Harley rozuměl, ale to bylo pravděpodobně tím, že s ním trávil více času. Ze začátku dělali všichni tři všechno spolu. Jenže pak se Tony začal odtahovat a Steve si ani přesně nevšiml kdy. Trávil s nimi méně času, když šli ven s Lesley nebo na hřiště, zůstával doma. Jeho nejčastější výmluva byla práce. A Steve byl tolik zaměřený na Harleyho a jeho blaho, že si toho nevšiml.

Čím více se odtahoval Tony od Harleyho, tím více se Harley odtahoval od Tonyho. Steve je od toho večera pozoroval a překvapeně si uvědomil, že s ním Harley sotva promluvil. Se Stevem se už bavil povětšinou normálně. Někdy měl dny, kdy se zmohl jen na _Ano_ a _Ne_ , ale to se dělo málokdy. Smál se s ním, bavili se. Choval se jako každé jiné dítě. Vyprávěl mu o své bývalé škole a kamarádech, někdy dokonce i sestře a matce, třebaže krátce. Když byl s Tonym, byl napjatý. Mlčel, sotva reagoval. A z toho byl na nervy i Tony. Bylo to jak začarovaný kruh.

Nejdůležitější rozhovory se poslední dobou konaly večer, když už Harley spal. Byli u Tonyho v dílně a Steve mu povídal o tom, co dneska na hřišti dělali. Nejdříve si toho nevšiml, ale čím více mluvil, tím viditelnější to bylo. Tony tiskl čelisti pevně k sobě a prsty neklidně ťukal do stolu. Pohled pevně upřený před sebe. Vypadal naštvaně.

“Jsem rád, že jste si to užili,” řekl nakonec, kousavě a jedovatě. Steve se zamračil. Posadil se do křesla a založil ruce na hrudi.

“Fajn, tak mluv.”

“O čem? Ty mluv, máš toho očividně na srdci hodně.”

“Co ti vadí?”

Tony si odfrkl. “Nic.”

“Uh-huh, to vidím. Nelži mi a řekni mi, co ti vadí.”

Vnitřně se proklel, když přesně viděl ten okamžik, kdy Tony sáhl po maskách, které před ním nepoužíval už pár let, a pomyslně si je nasadil na obličej. Steve z něj už nedokázal nic vyčíst. Neměl to rád, nesnášel, když tohle dělal, když se schovával. Na druhou stranu moc dobře věděl, že zasáhl přesně tam, kam musel.

“Nic,” ucedil znovu a otočil se zpět k obrazovkám s novými nákresy. Steve ho z toho nenechal ale vycouvat tak snadno. Trochu zjihl, ale hlas měl pořád pevný.

“Tony, mluv se mnou, prosím. Nic se nevyřeší, když budeš tvrdohlavě mlčet.”

Byl dlouho zticha, oči upřené na nákresy, ale nakonec si povzdechl. “Prostě mě to sere, okej? Že si vy dva tak dobře rozumíte. Že víš, co dělat.”

“Nevím. Hádám, zkouším. Absolutně nevím, co dělám,” ujistil ho a doufal, že ho to trochu uklidní. Opak byl pravdou.

“Tak to jsi v tom nevědění fakt dost dobrý,” štěkl po něm a otočil se. “Protože ten kluk tě absolutně žere.”

“Možná by žral i tebe, kdybys s ním trávil trochu času.”

Tohle očividně nebyla věta, kterou chtěl Tony slyšet. Tvář mu potemněla a otočil se k němu úplně, tělo ztuhlé a rysy ostré.

“Takže teď je to všechno moje chyba?” zavrčel. Steve nehodlal ustoupit.

“Sotva si můžete rozumět, když jsi pořád zalezlý tady.”

“Nejsem!”

“Ale jsi!” zvýšil hlas. “Kdy jsi byl s náma naposledy venku? Kdy jsi s ním naposledy prohodil více než pět slov? Čím více před ním utíkáš, tím více on utíká od tebe! Nevím, co se mu honí hlavou, ale pochybuju, že to jsou hezké věci, když vidí, že o něj nejevíš zájem.”

“Já o něj-”

“Schováváš se!” skočil mu do řeči a cítil, jak mu vztek bublá těsně pod kůží. “První týden byl v pohodě a pak jsi najednou utekl. Sotva si k sobě najdete cestu, když spolu nebudete trávit čas. A on se bojí, Tony, rozumíš tomu? Je to malé děcko, které najednou přišlo o všechno. Budeš to muset být ty, kdo udělá ten první krok. Jinak takhle budeme uvízlí už nafurt.”

Tony zuřil, viditelně zuřil. Z jeho slov odkapával jed, když znovu promluvil. “Výborně, takže za všechno můžu já. Paráda!”

“Oh, ty chudáčku,” obrátil oči ke stropu. “Přestaň ze sebe dělat oběť a uznej, že se před ním schováváš jako zbabělec.”

Tony byl zticha. Skřípal zuby, rozzleně ho sledoval a zatínal a zase uvloňoval pěsti. Dobře, Steve, uklidni se. Tímhle se nikam nedostanete.

Odkašlal si, zhluboka se nadechl a opřel se lokty o kolena.

“Tony,” začal znovu, klidněji, “čeho se bojíš?”

“Nebojím se,” odsekl, ale Steve mu to nevěřil. Pokud si z těch knih o rodičovství něco odnesl, bylo to to, že vztek je vždy až druhá emoce. A prý to tak nefungovalo jen u dětí. Nejprve byl strach, bolest, ponížení. Steve si vsadil na strach.

A pak si vsadil ještě jednou, naslepo a jen se modlil, že to chápal správně. “Tony… ty nejsi Howard.”

Bolest zaplavila Tonyho rysy. Jen na okamžik, na vteřinu, než všechno zase zatlačil do pozadí. Ale přestal tisknout čelisti a zatínat pěsti. Díval se mu do očí a jen mlčky čekal na další slova. Steva zabolelo u srdce a dlouze si povzdechl. Natáhl se pro Tonyho ruku a jemně ji stiskl ve svých dlaních.

Za ty roky mu Tony stihl o Howardovi říct hodně. Opravdu hodně a upřímně… Howard byl hajzl. Jinak se to ani říct nedalo. Napáchal na Tonym tolik škody a Steve svého manžela vždy obdivoval víc než kdy dřív, když si uvědomil, jak dlouhou cestu od té doby ušel.

“Nejsi svůj otec,” zopakoval a mnul mu palcem hřbet ruky a klouby prstů.

“Nechci toho kluka rozbít ještě víc, ne je doteď,” zašeptal.

 _Drž mě pohromadě,_ zazněla Stevovi hlavou věta, kterou slyšel už hodně dávno. Nešťastně se pousmál.

“Tony, nejsi on.” Musel to říct znovu, musel mu to vtlouct do hlavy. “Jsi mnohem, mnohem lepší než by Howard kdy mohl být. Doopravdy, znám tě. Nemusíš se bát, že by ses k Harleymu choval tak, jako Howard k tobě. U teď si vedeš líp, i když se schováváš.”

“Neschovávám…”

“Trošku ano,” usmál se na něj. Tony mu úsměv slabě oplatil. Povzdechl si

“Nevím, co s ním mám dělat. Když jste vy dva spolu, všechno to vypadá tak jednoduše. Ale já to neumím.”

“Nedělej to, co já,” mrkl na něj. “Já s ním chodím ven a do knihovny a na hřiště, protože to mu můžu nabídnout. Ale Harley je chytrý kluk a zajímá ho technika a všechna ta moderní technologie, která mě stále mate. Můžeš mu ukázat tohle všechno.” Pustil ho a ukázal oběma rukama do prostoru dílny. Tony to gesto následoval očima a překvapeně zamrkal, jako by ho to doteď nenapadlo.

“Jednou jsi mi řekl, že ti Howard vzal hračky, aby tě to nerozptylovalo od učení. A ty sis vyrobil robota. Proč to nedokážeš Harleymu? Udělej z té vzpomínky něco hezkého a ukaž mu, jak něco vytvořit. Určitě by se mu to líbilo.”

“Mám s ním vyrobit robota…?” opakoval po něm nevěřícně. Steve se usmál.

“Tys to dokázal v kolika, ve čtyřech letech? Harleymu je osm, určitě mu to půjde. Nevím, jestli je géniusis jako ty, ale je to chytrý kluk”

Tony znechuceně nakrčil nos. “Neříkej géniusis, zní to děsně”

“Ale Tygr z Medvídka Pú říká géniusis,” bránil se Steve a do hlasu se mu vkrádal smích.

“Je to praštěná pohádka pro děti!”

“Já ji mám rád.”

“Protože jsi divný.” Tony se smál. Uvolněně a spokojeně a po předešlé hádce snad nezbylo ani památky. Steve se usmál.

“Promiň, že jsem řval, princezno. Ale někdy mě fakt dokážeš vytočit, víš to vůbec?”

“Jsem si jistý, že to bylo někde ve svatebním slibu,” zazubil se Tony. “Budu tě nasírat ve zdraví i nemoci, dokud nás smrt nerozdělí.”

“To tam rozhodně nebylo.”

“Ale jo,” vyplázl na něj jazyk a znovu se zasmál. Steve zjihl. S úsměvem ho pozoroval a propletl s ním prsty.

“Nemůžu tohle dělat sám, rozumíš? Potřebuju tě. A když budeš zalezlý tady, moc mi nepomůžeš.”

Tony chápavě přikývl a zavřel oči. “Jo, fajn, dobře. Postavím s ním robota. Teď budeš pár dní pryč, tak se budu snažit. Čestný skautský!”

“Jsi šašek,” neodpustil si. A Tony nadšeně souhlasil.

(Tady se měli pohádat do krve, ale já to prostě neumím… ach jo, nevadí. Třeba příště :D)

Jedna věc se Tonymu musela nechat. Když už uznal, že v něčem udělal chybu a přijal radu, nezametl to jen tak pod koberec.

Steve strávil následující tři dny na misi a když se jedno pozdní odpoledne konečně vrátil, Jarvis ho nasměroval k dílně. Našlapoval tiše a pouze nakoukl pootevřenými dveřmi. Harley seděl Tonymu na klíně s pájkou v ruce a Tony mu říkal co a jak má dělat. Harley se pekelně soustředil, špička jazyka mu vykukovala mezi rty a oči mu nadšeně zářily.

“Takhle?” zeptal se.

“Jo, přesně. Teda, fakt ti to jde,” uchechtl se Tony a pocuchal mu vlasy. Harley se spokojeně zasmál. Steve se zase tiše vzdálil, musel se jít osprchovat a nechtěl je rušit. Potřebovali ještě nějaký čas jen spolu.

Když se pak potkali v kuchyni, Harley k němu nadšeně běžel “Steve, Steve! Dívej, co jsme s Tonym udělali.”

Steve byl upřímně opravdu ohromený. Čekal jen pár spojených drátků a kusů kovu, ale pak si vzpomněl, že tady mluvili o Tonym. Takže onen robot vypadal jako z polic hračkářství, jenom lepší. Byl vyveden ve fialové a stříbrné a dokonce měl i dálkové ovládání. Harley ho postavil na zem a v příští chvíli ta malá věcička pochodovala kolébavou chůzí okolo Steva v kruzích.

“No teda,” šeptl ohromeně a těkl pohledem k Tonymu. Seděl na barové stoličce a schovával úsměv za pěstí.

“Je boží, já vím,” souhlasil Harley a následoval robota zpátky do kuchyně. “A teď děláme s Tonym drona! A slíbil mi bramborové dělo, ale to už umím udělat sám. Dáme si soutěž v tom, čí brambora dostřelí nejdál.”

“Stejně vyhraju,” prohlásil Tony sebevědomě. Harley se na něj zamyšleně zamračil.

“To říkáš jen protože se bojíš, že prohraješ. Vím to. Jsme propojení,” prohlásil důležitě. Steve se nad tím zarazil, ale nakonec se neubránil smíchu. Byl upřímně překvapený (a možná trochu žárlil), že jim stačily ten tři dny na to, aby s ním Harley začal takhle mluvit. Jemu to trvalo tři týdny.

“No jen počkej, držko malá,” uchechtl se Tony a znovu mu pocuchal už tak dost rozčepýřené vlasy. Steve mezitím zkrátil vzdálenost mezi nimi a krátce Tonyho políbil

“Jsi nejlepší,” šeptl mu do ucha. Tony ho poplácal po rameni.

“To já moc dobře vím, drahý.”

Steve vyšel z výtahu a potěšeně se usmál, když se mu Lesley rozběhla vstříc. Rychle se s ním přivítala, ale výjimečně se mu nedrala do kapes a nepochtívala pamlsky. Otočila se a běžela zpět mezi pohovky, odkud předtím vyběhla. Až když Steve prošel kolem, všiml si Harleyho. Seděl na koberci s dekou okolo ramen, zády se opíral o jednu ze sedaček a něčím listoval.

“Ahoj, kámo,” usmál se na něj, “jak to dneska šlo?”

Harley schoval onu věc pod deku a vzhlédl k němu, napůl se pousmál. “Dobrý. Opravovali jsme s Tonym Dum-E.”

Steve se pousmál. Byl rád, že si k sobě ti dva konečně našli cestu, alespoň trošku. Posadil se k Harleymu, podrbal znovu Lesley za ušima. Ležela Harleymu u nohou a Steve nepochyboval o tom, že ho konejšila. Zvědavě se zadíval na deku.

“Tajnosti?”

“Hmm… ne,” zavrtěl hlavou a ukázal mu fotoalbum. Steve se zevnitř kousl do tváře a váhavě natáhl ruku. Harley mu ho bez váhání předal. Bylo plné fotek jeho, malé holčičky a dospělé ženy se světlými vlasy.

“Tvoje rodina?” zeptal se váhavě. Harley kývl a zapíchl prst do jedné z fotek.

“To je máma. A tohle Tracy. Má ráda Doru průzkumnici. Teda, měla,” opravil se rychle a pokrčil rameny. Tvář měl bez výrazu. Málokdy o své rodině mluvil a když už ano, zdál se naprosto nezasažený jejich ztrátou. Dětský psycholog jim vysvětlil, že děti truchlí jinak.

“Je mi to líto, Harley.”

“Hmm. Nemohl jsi za to. Co ty, máš nějaké fotky rodičů?” zeptal se rychle, snad ve snaze odvést pozornost jinam.

“Fotky ne. Počkej tady.”

Steve odložil album na zem a odběhl do ložnice. Zpátky se vrátil s jedním ze skicáků, s úsměvem mu ho podal. Harley ohromeně začal listovat a jen překvapeně valil oči.

“Wow. Seš dobrej. To je tvoje máma?”

“Jo. Sára. Zemřela, když mi bylo šestnáct. Táta zemřel, když mi bylo šest. Už si na něj moc nepamatuju.”

“Já toho svého doteď neznal, heč,” zazubil se na něj škodolibě a přetočil na obrázek Peggy. Steve mu se smíchem pocuchal vlasy.

“A kdo je tohle?”

“Peggy. První láska mého života,” přiznal se a na kresbu se pousmál. Okrajově ho napadlo, že by za ní mohl zajít na hřbitov. Dlouho jí nepřinesl květiny.

Harley dlouho mlčel a neklidně se ošíval. Nakonec nesměle zamumlal: “Uhm… myslel jsem, že je Tony láska tvého života.”

“Tony ještě ani nebyl na světě, když jsem se potkal s Peggy… Bože, to vyznělo hrozně,” zaúpěl a pročísl si vlasy. Harley se rozesmál.

“To jo,” souhlasil a znovu se na chvíli odmlčel. Vzhlédl k němu, pak zpět k portrétu a neklidně se zavrtěl. “Myslel jsem, že jsi… no…”

“Jsem. Vždycky jsem byl. Ale Peggy byla jiná, víš?”

“Hmmm… takže Tony není láska tvého života?”

“Jasně, že je. Ale Peggy byla první.”

Pro Tonyho ono přísloví “my o vlku…” platilo mnohdy taky. Během chviličky byl u nich a potěšeně se usmíval.

“A já poslední a jsem s tím spokojený,” prohlásil důležitě a posadil se k nim. Pohledem zhodnotil Steveův skicák a Harleyho fotoalbum. Povytáhl obočí. “Copak, máme brečící kroužek?”

“Tak něco. Harley mi ukázal svoji rodinu.” Steve ukázal na album. I Tony se nejprve ujistil, že to Harleymu nevadilo, než jím začal pomalu listovat. Nad první fotografií Harleyho mámy se na okamžik zarazil a očima se mu mihlo poznání. Pousmál se. Prohlédl si ještě několik fotek, než sáhl do kapsy.

“Tak taky přispěju do debaty,” řekl a obrátil na ně fotografii jeho, Howarda a Marii. Steve tu fotku znal a jako vždy se pobaveně zašklebil nad výrazem malého Tonyho. Harley se naklonil blíž a zamyšleně si všechny tři prohlédl.

“Byla moc hezká. Tvoje mamka.”

“To byla. A hodná.”

“To ta moje taky,” pousmál se a na chvíli zaváhal, než se zeptal: “A táta?”

Tony se nenadšeně zasmál. “Upřímně? Hajzl. Nesnášeli jsme se.”

Steve mu věnoval nesouhlasný pohled, sprostě před ním mluvit nemusel. Tony obrátil oči ke stropu, ale komentářů se zdržel. Dodnes si z něj Avengers dělali legraci za to jediné “mluv slušně” které mu na misi ujelo.

“Nedivím se. Musel jsi být otravné dítě.”

Rozhostilo se mezi nimi šokované ticho. Tony vypadal, že se smrtelně urazil a jen beze slova Harleyho, kterému se po tváři roztáhl škodolibý úsměv, pozoroval. Steve to nezvládl a začal se smát.

“No dovol?! Byl jsem rozkošné dítě!”

“To ti nevěřím. Musel jsi být jak malý Sheldon, možná ještě horší!” trval Harley na svém a i on se smál. Tony se každou vteřinou urážel a čepýřil ještě víc.

“No to teda ne!”

Navzdory své uraženosti se brzy začal smát i Tony. Jen tam seděli, všichni tři se smáli a byl to vlastně moc hezký moment. Dokud skrz smích Steve neuslyšel vzlyky. Zmlkl a shlédl k Harleymu, který schovával tvář v dlaních a hlasitě plakal. Bylo to poprvé, co plakal před nimi. Doteď vše potlačoval do pozadí, neplakal, nereagoval. Tvářil se, že se nic nestalo. Že je v pořádku.

Tony se soucitně pousmál.

“No to nic,” šeptl a v příští chvíli měl Harleyho na klíně. Křečovitě se ho držel, plakal a silné vzlyky otřásaly celým jeho tělem.

“Hrozně mi chybí,” řekl a rozplakal se nanovo. Steve se k nim přisunul blíž a objal je oba. A Tony mohl trvat na tom, že to s dětmi neuměl, jak jen chtěl a Steve by mu to už nikdy neuvěřil. Nezpanikařil, nešílel. Jen Harleyho držel u sebe, hladil ho po vlasech a šeptem ho konejšil.

Seděli tam takhle bůhvíjak dlouho, dokud se Harley neuklidnil. Zůstal sedět na Tonym, pořád se ho držel a popotahoval, tvářičku vlhkou od slz.

“Ono to bude bolet ještě dlouho,” zamumlal Tony, kolébaje Harleyho v náruči. “Budou ti chybět a bude to bolet. Ale pak to přebolí a bude zase dobře. Uvidíš, slibuju. Tohle máme za sebou, já i Steve. Víme, jaké to je. Jednou bude zase všechno v pořádku. Ale do té doby breč a zlob se jak jen potřebuješ. Všechno to dostaň ven.”

A Steve sledoval, jak se Harleyho tvář znovu kroutí v bolestné grimase a rozplakal se nanovo. A Tony ho ani na okamžik nepřestal konejšit a ujišťovat ho, že je všechno v pořádku. Ach drahý, jak sis kdy mohl myslet, že budeš jako tvůj otec, napadlo Steva s jemným úsměvem.

Ten večer se jim na dveře ložnice poprvé ozvalo tiché zaklepání. Harley stál na prahu v pyžamu s pokémony, Bezzubku si tiskl k hrudníku a nesměle se ptal, jestli může spát s nimi. Steve ho zvedl, donesl ho k posteli a uložil ho mezi ně. Usnul téměř okamžitě, přitulený k Tonymu, s jednou rukou na jeho reaktoru.

“Možná mu můžeme sehnat noční lampičku,” navrhl šeptem. Tony se jen se zavřenýma očima jemně pousmál a přikývl.

Tony věděl o Stevovi plno věcí. Třeba to, že měl někdy opravdu praštěné, ale na druhou stranu opravdu dobré nápady. Dneska byl očividně ten den, kdy ho napadl další.

Tony se zrovna vrátil domů z firmy a když se před ním otevřely dveře výtahu, zarazil se. Na zemi ležely tři NERF zbraně a u nich papír se vzkazem “Zvol si zbraň.”

“Jarve, o co tu jde?” povytáhl Tony obočí, pověsil sako na madlo a vybral si jednu ze zbraní. Byla plně nabitá a připravená ke střelbě.

“Vstupujete do válečné zóny, pane. Vyhrává ten, kdo nezíská ani jeden zásah,” vysvětlil Jarvis velmi vážně a důležitě. Tony podezíravě pozoroval dveře výtahu, zbraň držel u boku.

V patře bylo šero, veškeré rolety byly snad poprvé od dostavení věže zatažené. Nábytek byl rozestavěn po celém patře, tvoříc tak skvělá místa ke schovávání, a podlaha byla téměř kompletně pokrytá dalšími náboji. A po Stevovi a Harleym nebylo ani památky.

No jak myslíte, pomyslel si Tony s úšklebkem a rychle se zul a zahodil kravatu na zem. V podřepu utekl za převrácené křeslo, schoval se a zbraň držel připravenou těsně u obličeje.

Chvíli se nic nedělo, bylo ticho, tma a Tonyho napadlo, jestli si z něj nakonec jen nestřílejí. Pak se ozvalo povědomé cvaknutí a nad hlavou mu proletěl pěnový náboj. Sklonil se skoro k zemi a tělem mu začal pumpovat adrenalin, jako kdyby byl v opravdovém boji. Jen s tím rozdílem, že se culil jak blázen a ani v nejmenším neměl strach o svůj život.

“Vedle!” zavolal se smíchem a rychle se přesunul za další kus nábytku.

“Neřvi, prozradíš se!” upozornil ho Harley, načež tiše zaklel.

“Pozor na jazyk!” ozval se pro změnu Steve a na okamžik vykoukl. Tony neváhal ani chviličku a okamžitě po něm střelil, ale minul. A válka mohla začít.

Tony netušil, jak dlouho tam takhle blbli, ale byla to neskutečná sranda. Pobíhali tam a zpátky mezi křesly a stoly, jen aby nedostali zásah a Tonymu bylo jasné, že budou náboje nacházet ještě další týden. Jako první nakonec vypadl on sám a upřímně, v životě nebyl zklamanější. Hned vyskočil na nohy.

“To ale vůbec nebylo fér!” zlobil se. “Dostal jsem to do zad! Který z vás zbabělců mě střelil zezadu? Steve, to je určitě proti tvým veškerým kodexům.”

Načež se mu dostalo velice vážně odpovědi, postrádající jakýkoliv soucit: “Tohle je boj, Tony. Přežije ten nejsilnější a nejchytřejší.”

No jen počkej, ty křene, pomyslel si Tony dopáleně a vzdálil se z bitevního pole. Nakonec netušil, jestli měl Harley vážně tak dobrou mušku nebo se Steve vzdal. Harley vyskočil na nohy a nadšeně pokřikoval. I v tom šeru Tony viděl, jak šťastně se tvářil a v tu chvíli mu bylo úplně jedno, že vypadl ze hry tak brzy. Odložil svou zbraň a rozběhl se k němu. Harley zapištěl a utíkal před ním, čímž vběhl do náruče Stevovi. Všichni tři se svalili na zem, vysmátí a šťastní.

“Tohle bylo boží!” usmál se Harley nakonec a rozhodil ruce do stran. Tony jen tak tak nedostal do nosu. “Ještě jednou?”

“Příště, prcku,” slíbil mu Steve a požádal Jarvise, aby zvedl rolety. Než vstal, naklonil se přes Harleyho a vtiskl Tonymu na rty pusu na uvítanou. Harley se okamžitě zašklebil.

“To je tak nechutný.”

“Zvykej si,” uchechtl se Tony a polechtal ho, než se se Stevovou pomocí vyhoupl na nohy a pohledem zhodnotil chaos okolo nich. Uznale pokýval hlavou, takový bordel snad nikdy nenadělal ani on sám.

“Vy dva posbírejte zbraně a náboje a já vrátím nábytek zpět na místo,” zavelel Steve a hned se dal do práce.

“Kdo jich nasbírá nejmíň je padavka!” zvolal Tony okamžitě a dal se do úklidu. Harley nebyl pozadu a brzy byla místnost opět uklizená. Steve souhlasně pokýval hlavou, spokojený s jejich tvrdou prací. Tony to na něm viděl, znal ho. Tenhle výraz měl vždycky, když nějaké týmové cvičení dopadlo zvláště dobře.

“Jak bylo v práci?”

“Nuda, tohle bylo mnohem lepší,” ujistil ho Tony s úsměvem a pak zašermoval prstem ve vzduchu. “Ale tu střelu do zad vám ani jednomu neodpustím. Svolám vojenský soud, abyste věděli!”

Steve pobaveně krčil nos, Harley se hihňal a Tony si byl stoprocentně jistý, že ho slyšel mumlat, že je drama queen. Ta drzost!

“Každopádně, škvrně, nezačíná ti za pár dní škola?” nadhodil a objal Harleyho okolo ramen. Vlasy mu začal uhlazovat dozadu, převážně protože věděl, jak moc to nesnášel. Nezklamal, okamžitě se pokoušel z jeho objetí utéct.

“Máš pravdu!” vydechl Steve překvapeně a vyvalil oči. “Úplně jsem na to zapomněl.”

“No vidíte. Co byste beze mě dělali?” ušklíbl se Tony škodolibě. Sám na to zapomněl. Naštěstí měl Pepper. Pepper si pamatovala úplně všechno. On sám zapomněl, kdy začíná škola přibližně ten den, kdy ji opustil. Matně si pamatoval, že někdy v létě začínaly prázdniny a končily někdy ke konci srpna. Přibližně. Víc nevěděl, do teď tuto informaci opravdu nepotřeboval.

Shlédl k Harleymu, který se přestal bránit a jen stál se zakloněnou hlavou a výhružně ho sledoval. Tony se zazubil a pustil ho. Od té doby, co přestali se Stevem chodit okolo něj po špičkách se všechno ještě zlepšilo. Blbli spolu a Harley se jim otevíral víc a víc.

“Určitě budeme muset jít nakoupit nějaké věci. Jako třeba batoh a…” pomalu zmlkl a zamračil se. Jak má asi sakra vědět, co bude Harley potřebovat? On školu opustil před více než čtvrt stoletím. A Steve, který vypadal stejně ztraceně, jako on sám, nebyl ve škole víc než tři čtvrtě století (ta vysoká škola se nepočítala, to bylo něco jiného!). Harley mezi nimi těkal pohledem a rukou si snažil urovna si vlasy. Nakonec se nad nimi slitoval.

“Škola posílá dopis se seznamem věcí,” poradil jim. Tony se plácl do čela. No jistě! Samozřejmě! To dávalo smysl! Honem odběhl k velké krabici, do které po příchodu domů házeli se Stevem poštu, když neměli čas na to projít okamžitě. A měl štěstí, hned se mu podařilo najít dopis se znamek školy v levém horním rohu.

“Stejně je to výsměch, že ti sociálka vybrala školu svatého Anthonyho,” obrátil oči ke stropu. Steve se uchechtl a Harley jen pokrčil rameny. Vypadal, že trochu znejistěl.

“Takže…” Tony se zamračil na seznam pomůcek a přečetl si ho. “Plno volovin, samozřejmě. Batoh se jménem - tuhle věc jsem nikdy nepochopil, ale dobře. Boty a oblečení na tělocvik, plno věcí na kreslení, sešity, smazatelné fixy, pouzdro, kapesníky a mýdlo pro celou třídu... “ Tony krčil obočí a znovu po seznamu přejížděl očima. Bylo to minimálně třicet položek. To vážně děcka potřebovaly tolik věcí, aby mohly chodit do školy? No teda, škola není to co to bývalo. Aspoň, že nemusel mít uniformu, jako měl kdysi Tony na internátě. Nesnášel to.

“Bojíš se?” zeptal se Steve. Tony okamžitě vzhlédl od dopisu a prohlédl si Harleyho. Kousal se do nehtu na palci a nejistě těkal pohledem po podlaze. Okamžitě zavrtěl hlavou, ale ani jeden mu to nežrali. Tony se pousmál.

“Neboj, bude to v klidu. Potkáš další děcka a najdeš si kamarády, uvidíš,” mrkl na něj a stiskl mu rameno. “A pokud na tebe bude někdo hnusný… no, ať si nás nepřeje.”

Harley k nim vzhlédl a zdál se trochu klidnější. S povzdechem přikývl. “Tak jo… Můžu mít batoh s Hawkeyem?”

“S Hawkeyem?” opakoval Steve překvapeně. Harley přikývl.

“Jo. Nic proti, ale z Avengers mám rád Hawkeye.”

Tony na něj mlčky zíral. Měl rád Clinta? To bylo… neobvyklé. Děcka šly většinou po něm, po Kapitánovi a po Hulkovi. Byli totiž cool! Dokonce i Clintovy děti měly raději Hulka a Kapitána, než vlastního tátu.

Vzhlédl a vyměnil si se Stevem překvapený pohled. “Hawkeye,” zopakoval Steve zaraženě. Tony přikývl. Harley je sledoval jako dva idioty.

“Jste nafoukaní,” řekl jim. Tony zalapal po dechu a Steve nespokojeně našpulil rty.

“Nejsme,” trvali si na svém. Harley založil ruce na hrudi.

“Ale jo, jste. Mám rád Hawkeye, ne Iron Mana ani Kapitána, protože Hawkeye nemá žádné superschopnosti. Má jen luk a šípy a stejně přežil zatím každou misi. A je cool!”

Tony se opřel ramenem o Steva. Naznačilo právě jeho vlastní dítě, že není cool? To zabolelo! “Ach, Steve, drž mě. Myslím, že omdlévám.”

Harley se na ně pobaveně zakřenil a Steve jen zavrtěl hlavou a podepřel ho.

“Takže batoh s Hawkeyem? To by snad šlo,” uznal a Tony se jen pousmál, když Harley nadšeně poskočil.

“Já taky nemám žádné superschopnosti, abys věděl!” zlobil se Tony ještě na cestě do auta. Harley se na něj jen otočil a připomněl mu jeho supermozek. Což byla nádherná poklona, opravdu, děkuji mnohokrát, ale jeho uraženému egu zase tolik nepomohla.

“Hawkeye,” šeptl ještě Stevovi, který výjimečně vklouzl za volant.

“Musíš mu to pak říct, Harley. Rozbrečíš ho.”

“Provedu, Kapitáne!” zasalutoval a připnul si bezpečnostní pás.

Zbytek dne strávili v nákupním centru a snažili se sehnat všechny věci, které Harley do školy potřeboval. Podařilo se, byli opravdu úspěšní. Koupili vše, co bylo i nebylo na seznamu a do věže se vraceli s plnými taškami.

Byl to dobrý den, líbilo se mi to, říkal si Tony, když si večer odešel ještě na pár hodin sednout do dílny. Bylo složité najít batoh s tématikou Hawkeye, ale nakonec měli štěstí. Byl černý, po celém jeho povrchu byly malé fialové luky a šípy a na nejmenší přední kapse se tkvělo velké A. Harleymu se líbil a odmítl ho ze zad sundat až do večeře.

Tonyho na okamžik napadlo, kdy začal chodit osobně nakupovat. Když kdysi něco potřeboval, nechal si to doručit. Ale dnes strávil v nákupáku několik hodin a upřímně, bavil se. Harley se konečně okolo nich uvolnil a nestyděl se říct, co by chtěl. A Tony měl dojem, že z toho měl větší radost, než kdyby to všechno Tony objednal a na druhý den mu to předal ve věži.

Byl to takový… rodinný moment, napadlo ho. Zaraženě zůstal zírat do zdi. Měl teď opravdovou rodinu. Rodinu, o které si nikdy nemyslel, že by ji mohl mít. Byl v tu chvíli rád, že byl sám. Nikdo neviděl ty dvě naprosto nedůstojné slzy, které si rychle setřel z tváří. Ale usmíval se a byl šťastný. Opravdu šťastný.

Steve se k němu připojil, když dokončoval změny v nákresech jejich domu, což bylo opravdu skvělé načasování. Obrátil se k němu pro polibek a za zátylek ho u sebe držel o chvíli déle, než ho pustil a vytvořil ve vzduchu modravý holografický model jejich domu. Jarvis ztlumil světla.

“Horní patro vypadá jinak,” všiml si Steve okamžitě. Tony kývl a otočil dům okolo jeho osy, aby si ho mohl Steve prohlédnout.

“Přidal jsem pokoj pro Harleyho. Na základech se to podepíše jen minimálně, už jsem dal vědět stavbyvedoucímu. I tak se zdálo, že mě chce proklít, ale jeho problém,” usmál se a rozmáchlým pohybem hologram zvětšil. Během okamžiku spolu stáli v obývacím pokoj. Steve se rozhlédl a spokojeně se pousmál. Spodní patro byl převážně otevřený prostor, kuchyň spojená s obývací pokojem a jídelnou. Hlavní a zadní dveře, oboje vedoucí na verandu, která se táhla okolo celého domu. Zadní dveře byly blíž jezeru.

Dlouho uvažovali, jestli se obtěžovat s garáží, ale nakonec ji Tony přidal. Nebyla přehnaně velká, dostatek místa jen na dvě auta a trochu toho úložného prostoru.

Obývacímu pokoji dominoval krb a kuchyni veliké okno. Steve se otáčel kolem své osy a vše si pozorně prohlížel. Usmíval se a Tony se usmíval na něj. Nechal se inspirovat tím domkem na pláži, kam ho Seve před lety vzal. Otevřený světlý prostor s okny, daleko od civilizace.

“A patro?”

Tony je dalším rozmáchlým pohybem přesunul nahoru na chodbu, ze které vedly troje dveře do pokojů, jedny do koupelny a jedny na balkon. Když tohle Stevovi ukazoval posledně, dveře do pokojů byly jen dvoje. Do ložnice a do pokoje pro hosty. Nejprve nad ním váhali, ale když si Tony uvědomil, kolikrát u nich přespával Rhodes, Bucky nebo Pepper, shodli se, že se bude hodit.

“Ložnice je pořád stejná,” ujistil ho a ukázal rukou ke dveřím, “a pokoj pro hosty jsem jen trochu zmenšil. Byl obrovský, ničemu to neuškodilo. V koupelně jsem jinak orientoval vanu. A Harleyho pokoj, no… podívej se sám.”

Dveře se otevřely a hologram se o kousek posunul. Tony si dal tu práci a vybavil pokoj nábytkem, vymaloval zdi a na zem dal koberec s nákresem města a silnic. Strop byl na jedné straně zkosený a z okna byl výhled na jezero.

“Co ty na to?”

“Jsi nejlepší,” vydechl Steve obdivně a bylo jedno, kolikrát mu to řekl, Tonyho tahle pochvala vždy neskutečně potěšila. Spokojeně se usmál.

“Ale co kdybys tohle všechno smazal?” navrhl a ukázal na nábytek a zdi a vlastně všechno. “A pak to ukázal Harleymu a udělal to s ním? Ještě neví, že stavíme a mohlo by se mu líbit rozhodovat o vlastním pokoji.”

Tony vše smazal jediným pohybem ruky. Stáli v prázdném pokoj s jedním oknem a velkým “Přetvoř si mě” napsané přes zdi. Steve se uchechtl.

“Máš někdy výborné nápady, drahý,” uznal Tony a vše zmenšil zpět do hologramu celého domu, sotva většího než cestovní kufr. Steve ho objal okolo ramen, vtiskl mu polibek na spánek a přitom jejich dům nespustil z očí.

“Napadlo tě tohle někdy? Že budeme mít vlastní dům a dítě? Rodinu?”

Tony zavrtěl hlavou. Někdy o tom snil, ale nebyl dost bláhový na to, aby doufal. Kdy se se Stevem potkal, doufat si dovolil. A čím déle spolu byli, tím více doufal. Teď se jeho dávný sen o rodině a obyčejném rodinném životě nezdál tak šílený.

“ _Ti amo, tesoro_ ,” zašeptal a objal jej okolo pasu. Hned měl Stevovy rty na svých, zajal je v pomalém, líném, láskyplném polibku.

A život šel dál. Dny plynuly jeden za druhým, lidi od sociálky je občas navštívili, paní Hutchinsonová se ujišťovala, že je vše v pořádku. Harley začal chodit do školy, dětský psycholog je spokojeně ujišťoval, že dělal pokroky. Našel si kamarády. Ve škole mu to šlo dobře. Doma spolu trávili hodně času, hráli si a dělali blbosti. Harley se potkal s Pepper a Rhodesem a Buckym, potkal se s Avengers. Život se zdál normální. Vše bylo v pořádku.

Harley měl stále špatné dny. Někdy nemluvil, byl nešťastný. Ale přišel, objal jednoho nebo druhého a buď s nimi jen byl nebo plakal. Povídal jim o své mamce a sestře.

Dělali pokroky. Ohromné pokroky. A Tony ani jednou nelitoval jejich rozhodnutí. Udělali správnou věc.

“Udělali jsme správnou věc,” ujistil je oba jednoho rána. Steve si sušil ručníkem vlasy, už měl za sebou svůj ranní běh a chystal se do práce. Tony ještě ležel s předloktím přehozeným přes oči a prsty druhé ruky si bubnoval o hrudník.

“Samozřejmě,” souhlasil Steve a jemně ho kopl do nohy. “A teď musíš udělat další správnou věc, vstát a připravit se na tu tiskovku. Pepper vyhrožovala, že ti něco udělá, pokud dorazíš pozdě.”

“Proč se ke mně chová víc jako protivná manželka, než ty? Ty bys na to měl i právo!”

Steve se uchechtl, ale nic na to neřekl a stáhl z něj peřinu.

“No jo, už vstávám.”

Oblékli se a společně vyrazili do kuchyně. Dveře do Harleyho pokoje byly otevřené a nikdo uvnitř nebyl. Asi už vstal, napadlo ho.

Jenže Harley nebyl nikde k nalezení. Už už se chtěl zeptat Jarvise, když Steve zvedl z kuchyňského ostrůvku papír a přejel po něm očima. Nakrčil obočí.

“Prý jim dnes vyučování začíná dřív a zapomněl nám to říct, tak šel sám.”

“Děsí mě, jak je ten kluk samostatný,” zavrtěl nad tím Tony nespokojeně hlavou, ale více se nad tím nezamýšlel. Školu měli jen kousek od věže, Harley už několikrát navrhl, že by mohl chodit sám.

“Já to schvaluji,” pokrčil Steve rameny. Nasnídali se a pak šli každý svou cestou; Steve na základnu Avengers a Tony mířil do firmy. Přepnul do pracovního módu a po celý den si na Harleyho vzkaz v kuchyni nevzpomněl. Šel na tiskovku a pomohl Pepper vyřešit několik záležitostí. Stihl dvě online konference s jejich partnery v Japonsku a Německu. A objednal plyšovou lamu!

Byl to plodný den, říkal sám sobě, když v době oběda vstoupil do přeplněného Starbucks a zauvažoval, že by bez kávy mohl přežít. Tyhle typy davů stále neměl rád, ani trošku. Ale baristka ho poznala a pustila ho dopředu, a zatímco Tony hledal po kapsách peněženku, zazvonil mu telefon.

“Stark-Rogers,” ozval se a držel si mobil u ucha ramenem. Po třetí si vjel rukama do zadních kapes a zamračil se, když tam ani tentokrát peněženka nebyla.

“Dobrý den, tady slečna Floresová, ze školy. Chtěla jsem se jen zeptat, Harley je dneska nemocný?”

“Cože?” nechápal Tony. Poplácal se po předních kapsách a pro sebe si zaklel. Ani tam peněženka nebyla. Baristka ho nejistě sledovala, lidé za ním rozčíleně bzučeli jako úl plný včel. A slečna Floresová promluvila znovu.

“Harley dnes nepřišel do školy. Chci jen vědět, jestli je nemocný. Vím, že jste v tomhle noví, pane Starku-Rogersi. Musíte nám zavolat, když víte, že Harley nepřijde. To jsou pravidla školy.”

Tony přestal hledat peněženku a ignoroval kelímek se svým jménem, který ležel na pultě před ním.

“Harley nepřišel do školy?”

Ticho. Kontrolovaný nádech a ten úl za ním jen znásobil intenzitu bzučení. Baristka znervózněla.

“Kde je Harley?” zeptala se slečna Floresová. Tony našel v kapse stodolarovou bankovku, hodil ji na pult, kelímek tam nechal a spěchal ven.

“Není ve škole? Nepřišel dneska do školy?” ptal se znovu a znovu.

“Nepřišel. Vy nevíte, kde je váš syn?!”

Tony jí zavěsil. Stál uprostřed rušné ulice, rozhlížel se okolo sebe a tep se mu zrychloval. Zhluboka se nadechl. A několikrát klepl do hodinek.

“Jarvisi, najdi mi Harleyho. Kamery všude po městě. Víš, co dělat.”

“Hned to bude, pane.”

Tony odběhl zpátky do auta a až tam zavolal Stevovi. Zapojil se do rušného provozu, přestože sám nevěděl, kam jet.

“Už se ti stýská?” zeptal se Steve pobaveně, jen co hovor přijal. Tony se znovu několikrát zhluboka nadechl a ze všech sil držel svůj hlas pod kontrolou.

“Poslouchej mě, Stevie. Jsem si jistý, že se to všechno vyřeší a nemá smysl panikařit, ale... Ale Harley dneska očividně do školy nedorazil.”

“Počkej, počkej, cože?”

“Volala mi jeho učitelka, nedošel do školy!” zopakoval naléhavěji. “Jarvis už ho hledá. Zajedu pro tebe a něco vymyslíme, najdeme ho.”

“Mám tu auto, přijedu. Hned jsem tam. Potkáme se u věže.”

“Dobře. Dobře, okej.”

Zavěsil a šlápl na plyn. Snažil se zůstat v klidu, ale panika se mu pomalu vsakovala do každé části těla. Věděl o hnusech světa až hodně a napadaly ho ty nejhorší scénáře. Únos, nehoda, Harley se mohl ztratit. Mohlo se stát tolik věcí. Mohl být v nebezpečí!

Uklidni se, Tony, dýchej, nabádal sám sebe.

“Jarvisi, u něco máš?”

“Na kamerách zatím ne, ale pane, kupoval jste si dneska letenku do Tennessee?”

Tony strhl volant a zastavil na krajnici. Zmateně pozoroval palubní obrazovku, na které viděl výpisy z jednoho ze svých účtů. Očividně si dneska stihl zaplatit jízdenku na metro a autobus, letenku do Tennessee, pak nějaké to jídlo v 7-Eleven v Nashvillu. A vybral padesát dolarů v hotovosti.

Zíral na to jako blázen a nepřítomně si znovu poplácal kapsy. Jasně, jeho peněženka byla pryč.

“Jarve, kdo vybral ty peníze?”

Netrvalo dlouho a Tony viděl záznam z kamery z ATM. Byl to Harley. Chvíli se neklidně rozhlížel, než udělal krok vpřed a vybral peníze. Odkud znal jeho PIN, to Tony nevěděl a ani ho to nezajímalo. Prohlédl si ještě záznamy z kamer z letiště a i tam Harleyho zahlédl. Jak se mu podařilo umluvit letištní personál, že může letět sám, to taky nevěděl. A nezajímalo ho to.

“Dej vědět Stevovi, ať se vrátí na základnu a připraví quinjet. Řekni mu, že vím, kde Harley je.”

Druhá polovina letu do Tennessee byla tichá. Ta první polovina byla plná nadávek a komentářů dvou vynervovaných chlapů. Nadávali jen tak do prostoru nebo jeden na druhého, dokud se neuklidnili. Steve seděl s hlavou opřenou o opěrku a neklidně poklepával nohou.

“Ukradl ti peněženku?”

Tony kývl.

“A koupil si letenku do Tennessee?”

Opět kývl.

“A ty víš, proč tam letěl?”

Tony zaváhal. A opět kývl. A Steve nevyzvídal, protože Steve vždycky nějak poznal, kdy je nejlepší nevyzvídat. Byl potichu, díval se ven a jen seděl a čekal. Jeho noha se zastavila. Věřil Tonyho úsudku. A věřil, že je Harley v pořádku.

Přistáli na prázdném poli za městem s názvem Rose Hill a s Jarvisovou pomocí došli až k domu, ve kterém Harley kdysi žil. Byl opuštěný, okna byla zatlučená a dveře vylomené.

Našli ho v patře v jednom z pokojů, který býval určitě jeho nebo jeho sestry. Na zdech byly nálepky zvířátek a v rohu rozbitý růžový prádelník. Tony mlčky naznačil Stevovi, aby zůstal na chodbě, a on jen přikývl.

Harley seděl u zdi, nohy měl přitažené k hrudníku a opíral si o ně čelo. Vzhlédl, když si Tony mlčky sednul vedle něj, ale neřekl vůbec nic. Jen se na něj díval a Tony se rozhlížel po pokoji a přemýšlel, jak to tady mohlo kdysi vypadat.

“Jak jste věděli, že tu budu?”

“Čekal jsi, že je to jen noční můra, že?” řekl Tony místo odpovědi a podíval se na něj se soucitem a pochopením v očích. Mírně se usmál. “Že se sem vrátíš a najdeš mamku v kuchyni a ségru v pokoji a že se nic z toho nestalo.”

Harley se rozplakal téměř okamžitě. Zuřivě přikyvoval a vzlykal. Tony jen rozevřel náruč a Harley se ho okamžitě chytil.

“Tracy má dneska narozeniny,” vysvětlil, zalykal se a hlas se mu lámal. “Musel jsem se vrátit, musel jsem vědět, že jsou opravdu pryč!”

“Já vím,” ujistil ho Tony jemně a pohladil ho po vlasech. Držel ho u sebe dokud se neuklidnil a Steve jen stál na chodbě za nimi a mlčky je sledoval, než se sklonil a vzal Harleyho do náruče. Téměř usínal, popotahoval nosem a nyní se začal omlouvat. Tony ho jen utišil. Nepotřebovali slyšet žádné omluvy ani vysvětlování. Byli oba rádi, že byl Harley v pořádku.

Vrátili se zpátky do jetu, Tony se s nimi odlepil od země a Steve opatrně uložil spícího Harleyho na jednu z nepohodlných postelí, kterými byl quinjet vybaven. Tony se díval, jak ho Steve přikryl dekou až po uši a pohladil ho po vlasech, než si odešel sednout k němu ke kormidlu.

“Jak jsi to vědět?” zajímal se. Tony se na něj usmál a stiskl jeho ruku ve své.

“Jak? Zkus hádat,” mrkl na něj, ale moc času ani prostoru mu nedopřál. “Udělal jsem to samé. Asi po měsíci jsem se vrátil domů a byl jsem pevně přesvědčený, že to všechno byl jen hodně zlý sen. Že naši nikdy neodjeli, nikdy nehavarovali. Ale bohužel to byla realita.”

Steve byl zticha. Tony na sobě cítil jeho pohled, ale sám se díval ven na mraky a upřímně, trochu ho zabolelo u srdce, když si na to vzpomněl. Bylo to už tolik let a přesto si pamatoval každý okamžik toho dne.

Uvolněně se usmál a zavřel oči, když ucítil Stevovy rty ve vlasech. Znovu mu stiskl ruku a tiše poděkoval, ale Steve mlčel a jen tam s ním byl.

Letěli domů.

Vrátili jet zpátky na základnu, Tony ujistil Avengers, že bylo všechno v pořádku, a jeli zpátky do věže. Harley byl po celou cestu zticha, nepromluvil ani když jeli nahoru výtahem. Až když vystoupili se nejistě podíval z jednoho na druhého a povzdechl si, dlouze a ztěžka, jako člověk, který právě přijal ty nejhorší možné následky.

“Dáte mě do děcáku, že?” zeptal se. Steve sebou trhl a upřímně, i Tonyho ta slova zaskočila. Shlédl k němu a nakrčil obočí.

“Proč bychom to měli dělat?”

“Protože jsem potížista. Dělám problémy. Utekl jsem a ukradl jsem ti peněženku,” vysvětlil, jako by to bylo tak prosté. Už neklopil oči k podlaze, statečně se díval na ně oba, odhodlaný přijmout trest se vší důstojností. Tony chápavě pokýval hlavou.

“No, to máš pravdu,” uznal a odmlčel se, než dodal: “Ale jsi až moc velký potížista, v žádném děcáku by si tě nenechali a volali by nám, abychom jsme si tě vzali zpátky.”

Harley mlčel a teď se tvářil nechápavě. Tony se usmál.

“Nikam tě posílat nehodláme. Udělal jsi pořádnou hovadinu, to uznávám. Ale jsi furt náš, jasné? A tu peněženku chci zpátky.”

“Jo. Jo, dobře, tak jo,” přikývl rychle a otevřel kapsu na batohu. V příští chvíli měl Tony všechny své peníze a věrnostní karty do hračkářství a namražené jogurty zpátky. Spokojeně se usmál. Harley se v tu chvíli otočil na Steva.

“Nosí si v ní tvoji fotku, věděl jsi to? Ale vypadáš jinak. Menší, hubenější a jako den před smrtí.”

Tony sebou trhl a Steveův překvapený výraz mu neunikl. Nervózně se zasmál. “Přece bys mu nevěřil, Steve! Řekl to sám, je to potížista! A lhář. Nevěř mu.”

Ale Steve mu očividně věřil a chtěl se přesvědčit, protože se okamžitě po Tonyho peněžence natáhl. Tony ucukl, schoval ji do kapsy a zašermoval oběma rukama.

“Nope! Nedám. Je to moje a je plná osobních a soukromých věcí. Co to dneska všichni máte, brát mi moje věci? To je útok! Budu se bránit.”

Harley se rozesmál a i Stevovy koutky cukly do úsměvu. Dal mu pokoj, zavrtěl nad tím vším rezignovaně hlavou a jednou rukou si přitáhl Harleyho blíž k boku.

“Tohle nám ale už nedělej, ano? Báli jsme se o tebe.”

A Harley slíbil, že už nikdy. Znovu se omluvil, opravdu upřímně a Steve si ho posadilna předloktí a přivinul ho k sobě. Harley se rozplakal znovu. Měl za sebou těžký den.

V ten jarní den, o několik měsíců později, bylo počasí opravdu krásné. Vál teplý vánek a nesl s sebou vůni grilovaného masa a zeleniny. Byli u Clinta na farmě a slavili Lilany narozeniny. Dort rozkrojili už dávno, většina dospělých měla v ruce plechovku piva a děti se vrhly jako kobylky na Capri-Sonne a džusíky v krabičkách. Tonymu se podařilo ukrást pro sebe všechny tři nápoje.

Seděl se Stevem na schodech na verandu, trochu stranou od všech ostatních, a jedli každý svůj kousek dortu. Harley pobíhal s Cooperem a Lilou a několika dalšími dětmi a jejich smích se nesl okolím hlasitě a šťastně.

“Pořád by mě to zajímalo, víš?” ozval se Steve najednou, oči pevně fixované na svůj dort. Pečlivě z jeho povrchu preparoval marcipán, který neměl zrovna v lásce, a dával ho na Tonyho talíř, který marcipán pro změnu miloval.

“Co máš na mysli?”

“Proč u sebe nosíš moji fotku před sérem?”

“Oh, tak ty nedáš pokoj? Řekl bych ti, že zvědaví lidi jsou brzo staří, ale ty už starý jsi.”

Steve pobaveně nakrčil nos a Tony na něj vyplázl jazyk a zasmál se. Ale slitoval se nad ním. Zhluboka se nadechl.

“Je to připomínka.”

“Čeho?”

“Pamatuješ, co jsem ti řekl tehdy v tý laboratoři na helicarrieru? Měli jsme tam krásnou kolektivní hádku těsně předtím, než nás Clint odstřelil. Pamatuješ?”

“Tehdy padlo hodně zlý slov,” nadhodil, ale přikývl na souhlas.

“Jo, to jo, ale já myslím to nejhorší, co jsem ti řekl. To- Počkej, ty si to nepamatuješ? Protože já jo. A někdy mě ta slova honí ve snech. Nepamatuješ si? To zabolí, vážně…” povzdechl si teatrálně. Tak on to bral jako jednu ze svých největších chyb a Steve se ani neobtěžoval si to pamatovat.

“Nebuď šašek,” uchechtl se a šťouchl do něj ramenem. “Mluv. Co přesně máš na mysli?”

“Za vše, co seš, vděčíš ňákýmu séru,” zopakoval Tony svá slova a i po tolika letech se za ně styděl. Snědl další kousek marcipánu. “Pletl jsem se. Hrozně jsem se spletl. A tak u sebe nosím tvojí fotku, abych si vždy, když na ni kouknu, připomenul, že jsi byl skvělý už před tím, než do tebe to svinstvo napíchali.”

Steve oněměl. Zíral na něj, talíř s dortem mu téměř vypadl z ruky a Tonyho na okamžik napadlo, jestli svému drahému manželovi nezpůsobil infarkt.

“Tony, to…” začal, ale zmlkl a odkašlal si. “Taky jsem ti tehdy řekl hodně zlých slov.”

“Jo, ale s tím rozdílem, že jsi měl pravdu,” uchechtl se a tentokrát do něj šťouchl ramenem on. “Já byl fakt vedle. Tehdy jsem viděl jen toho namakaného Kapitána Ameriku, který byl mimochodem neskutečná osina v zadku. Na mou obranu.”

Steve se zasmál a Tony se k němu přidal. Bez dalších slov se oba zase pustili do dortu a užívali si scénu před sebou.

“Tati!” zavolal najednou Harley a zamával na ně z druhé strany terasy. Zeširoka se usmíval a zpocené vlasy se mu lepily k čeli. “Můžu jít s Cooperem k řece?”

A tentokrát oněměli oba dva. Chvíli jen zírali, než Steve zamumlal. “Volá na tebe nebo na mě?”

“Nevím…”

“Palec nahoru?”

“Palec nahoru,” souhlasil a oba zvedli pravou ruku s palci ukazující vzhůru.

“Díky!” zasmál se Harley a v příští chvíli běžel s Cooperem pryč. Clint za nimi ještě něco volal, ale to už ani jeden z nich nevnímali. Tony se zhluboka nadechl a zajíkl se, a i Steve ze sebe vydal podivný zvuk.

“Asi mám infarkt.”

“Já taky,” uznal Steve. Oči měl ohromné a vyvalené a stále se díval za utíkajícím Harleym. “Umřeme společně?”

“Romantická smrt, jako Romeo a Julie. Ale takhle by Harley přišel o oba rodiče.”

“Tak spolu jen budeme v šoku,” uznal Steve nakonec a jo, s tím se Tony smířil. Menší šok nikdy nikomu neublížil.

A tak tam spolu seděli a byli v šoku ještě notnou chvíli. Protože to nebylo ani tři čtvrtě roku ode dne, kdy Harley přišel poprvé do věže, a už jim říkal tati.

Tony možná brečel, ale to nikdo neviděl. A Steve možná taky brečel, jen trošku, ale pokud to někdo viděl, rozhodl se si z něj za to neutahovat. Oba měli na trochu dojetí právo.

**Author's Note:**

> Aby bylo jasno, absolutně netuším, jak probíhá proces adopcí a svěřování do péče a všechny tyhle věci, takže to, co jste si teď přečetli jsem si doslova vycucala z prstu. Pokud o tom někdo víte něco víc, klidně mi dejte vědět a já to opravím!
> 
> Nebudu vám lhát, nového Spider Mana a Petera Parkera obecně nemám zrovna v lásce. Takže když jsem nad tímhle příběhem začala přemýšlet, automaticky jsem sáhla po Harleym a to hlavně z toho důvodu, že Harley byl Tonyho první "dítě". Kdy teď vidíte povídky, jsou převážně o Peterovi a na Harleyho každý zapomíná. Já ne a moc jsem ho tady chtěla mít.
> 
> Otázka týdne zní: Jak jste si užili Vánoce? Dostali jste všechno, co jste chtěli? Chci detaily :3
> 
> Už pár lidí se mě ptalo, kdy napíšu druhý díl. Omlouvám se, ale brzy to nebude. Nemám nápady, zasekla jsem se a nemůžu dál. Pracuji teď na jiné sérii, kterou, pokud vše půjde dobře, začnu vydávat na Nový rok, stejně jako jsem to udělala loni. Nebude to nic tak propracovaného a napjatého, ale myslím, že si to i tak spolu užijeme.
> 
> Mějte se zatím krásně a snad se uvidíme už za pár dní! A jako vždy, hlasování i komentáře mě drží při životě. Děkuji! 
> 
> PS: Asi jsem trochu Harleymu upravila barvu vlasů, aby měl nějaký Tonyho výrazný rys, ale to snad všichni přežijeme. 


End file.
